


Нечто большее

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Человеческие отношения - сложная штука. Страсть может перерасти в ненависть, неприязнь - в симпатию, а дружба - в любовь.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Нечто большее

У каждого свои таланты. Мортис, например, прекрасно умел заваривать чай, в этом сходились все, кому удавалось попробовать этот напиток. Хотя мало кто рисковал, потому что был у мужчины еще один талант – смерть и ее руна на виске. Спокойный, вежливый и, можно даже сказать, тихий Морт был палачом, от имени которого вздрагивали многие. А вот Вит, нет, простите, конечно, Витор слишком любил чай и не обращал внимания на стереотипы, а еще он был дознавателем с достаточно крепкими нервами.

– Как ты сегодня?

Обед, тишина небольшого кабинета, свежий запах мяты и сладкий – ванили.

– Ревнивый идиот из соседнего города. Жену насмерть, случайного прохожего сильно покалечил, – смертные приговоры в исполнение приводились людьми с особым даром: жизнь забиралась прикосновением к груди напротив сердца с особым посылом – мгновенная его остановка, бескровно и не особо затратно. – А как твой маньяк, еще не вышел на след? – мужчины давно работали вместе, так что подобные разговоры не были чем-то ненормальным.

– Если все сложится, то скоро ты с ним познакомишься, – неприятно улыбнулся Вит. – Есть некоторые идеи, – дознаватель был достаточно скрытен, когда дело касалось работы.

– Знакомство, конечно, будет недолгим, но ловлю на слове, – улыбнулся Морт в ответ, отпивая свой чай.

– Как обычно. Ты свободен сегодня?

– Да, приезжай. Только на этот раз не нужно вскакивать в пять утра с воплем: «Я понял!», хорошо? А то еще одна подобная выходка, и будешь ночевать только у себя.

– Я же не виноват, что ты на меня так благотворно влияешь, – рассмеялся Вит. Их отношения были достаточно странными – соглашение, позволявшее сэкономить уйму времени, необходимого на то, чтобы найти пару даже на ночь, и удобное обоим – без осуждений и истерик. – И, кстати, не впечатлил, у меня кровать больше.

– А у меня удобнее, – парировал Мортис, – и ты этим бессовестно пользуешься.

– Ты не очень-то и против, – Витор сделал небольшой глоток из своей кружки, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, но ненадолго, вскоре он недовольно вздохнул и, посмотрев на собеседника, сказал: – Нужно работать. Придется порядком побегать сегодня, так что вечером можешь делать с моей тушкой что угодно.

– Массаж? – Морт приподнял одну бровь. – Чтобы сил хватило не только лежать пластом?

– О, я могу рассчитывать и на такую любезность?

– Можешь. Я завтра уезжаю, так что пару дней будешь наслаждаться своей удобной кроватью без меня.

– И куда ты собрался? – уточнил Вит: он предпочитал быть в курсе таких изменений.

– Со мной связался Герард, это мой двоюродный брат, у него какие-то проблемы, сказал, что все подробности при личной встрече, – спокойно пояснил Мортис.

– Помощь нужна? – чисто для проформы уточнил Вит. Нет, он был бы рад помочь, просто палач обычно отказывался.

– Спасибо, пока нет, – тот ожидаемо покачал головой. – Иди, трудись, пока твой маньяк не решил, что он в безопасности.

– Может, так и лучше? Расслабится, а тут раз – и я рядышком, – улыбнулся Витор. – Хотя, конечно, пора.

Он, кивнув на прощание и, поблагодарив за чай, ушел. Морт навел порядок на столе и направился к начальству – уточнить, нужен ли он еще на рабочем месте или может уже заниматься своими делами. Палачи были достаточно редкими специалистами, и отношение к ним было особое, так что начальник поморщился, но без лишних возражений его отпустил.

За оставшееся до конца дня время мужчина успел приобрести билет и собрать все необходимое, так что к тому моменту, как ему позвонил Вит и предупредил, что уже едет, у Мортиса все было готово и для запланированной поездки, и для приятного вечера.

Витор явился довольный и с бутылкой весьма приличного виски, а это значило, что убийцу он поймал и теперь доволен собой и окружающим миром.

– Надеюсь, мысленно ты еще не в дороге? – спросил он, кивая на собранную сумку. – Я хотел полностью завладеть твоим вниманием.

– Как можно, я же обещал тебя хорошенько помять, – усмехнулся Морт. – Или уже нет необходимости, и ты полон сил и энергии?

– Чтобы я отказался от подобной роскоши, как массаж в твоем исполнении? – напоказ изумился Витор. – Будем считать, что я бесконечно вымотан, и только ты можешь вернуть мне вкус к жизни.

– Тогда иди ложись, – Мортис действительно умел делать качественный массаж, собственно, тогда, в самую первую их неформальную встречу он подкупил Вита и этим в том числе, по крайней мере, дознаватель утверждал именно так.

– Вот так, прям с порога? – фыркнул Витор, но послушно прошел в комнату и с довольным стоном развалился на кровати. – Может, хоть поцелуешь для начала?

– Предлагаешь прямо в одежде? – Морт, вымыв руки, присоединился к нему через пару минут и присел рядом. – И да, поцелую обязательно.

– Предлагаю тебе меня раздеть. Ладно, не морщись, сейчас.

Вит неохотно выпутался из футболки: он и правда устал так, что шевелиться лишний раз не хотелось. Мортис спокойно дождался, пока гость закончит, склонился над ним, крепко поцеловав, затем устроился поудобнее, налил на руки немного масла и начал разминать каменной твердости мышцы. Витор, недовольно зашипевший сначала, вскоре затих, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, чувствуя, как уходят усталость и напряжение.

Постепенно расслабляющий массаж перетек в несколько иную плоскость, заставляя Вита постанывать не только от приятных ощущений, но и от некоторого предвкушения. Определенно в том, что Мортис так хорошо знал его тело, было бесконечное количество плюсов, как и в том, что подобное знание было взаимным. Но сегодня палач не торопился, и это сводило с ума, так что Витор, не выдержав, притянул любовника к себе, требовательно целуя, без слов говоря, что время прелюдий прошло.

– Это ты так намекаешь, что будешь по мне скучать? – невозмутимо уточнил Морт, вытряхивая его из брюк и белья.

– Уже скучаю, – хмыкнул Вит, немного насмешливо глядя на него: спокойное выражение лица уже давно не обманывало, стоило заглянуть в глаза, и все становилось ясным как день.

– Тогда не будем терять время, – на кровати было удобно не только спать, но и более активно и приятно проводить время, особенно если учесть, что мужчины знали, как доставить друг другу максимум удовольствия.

– Ты рано уезжаешь? – спросил Вит много позже, когда они уже лежали рядом, успокаиваясь, переводя дыхание и чувствуя приятную усталость.

– С началом рабочего дня, – ответил Морт, прикрывая глаза. – Обычное утро, по сути.

– Ну, тогда я собираюсь остаться у тебя. Мало ли что интересное может ожидать меня утром.

– Хорошо. А сейчас предлагаю в душ и оценить то, что ты принес.

– Ты же вроде предпочитаешь не пить перед важными событиями? А то, что может сорвать тебя посреди рабочей недели, явно не простое развлекательное мероприятие. Или это все мое дурное влияние? – он несколько самодовольно улыбнулся.

– Конечно, дурное, – хмыкнул Мортис. – И нужно же восстановить силы, потраченные на тебя, правильно? Но если ты принес бутылку, чтобы поставить ее на видном месте, любоваться и вспоминать, по какому поводу ее приобрел, то кто я такой, чтобы с этим спорить? – он встал и направился к выходу из комнаты.

– Силы, потраченные на меня, можно восстановить и другим способом, – с улыбкой сказал ему вслед Вит. – Я, конечно, массаж делать не умею, но сделать так, чтобы ты был доволен жизнью, вполне смогу.

– Вот и договорились, – Морт ушел, оставив Витора размышлять, что он будет делать даже эти несколько дней без потрясающего чая и неспешных разговоров.

Виски они все же выпили, ведь Вит действительно принес бутылку не для того, чтобы смотреть на нее, а еще дознаватель выполнил свое обещание, так что утром оба были невыспавшимися, но не жалели ни о минуте из этой ночи.

Следующий день прошел как обычно, а вот в пятницу после обеда Витора вызвало начальство и, выдав всю нужную информацию, отправило в командировку в соседний город. Вит не любил вот такие внезапные поездки, когда нет времени подготовиться, прикинуть, что может понадобиться, когда остается только закинуть в сумку пару комплектов одежды, запрыгнуть в машину и гнать на всей скорости, потому что нужно успеть добраться до вечера: никто не будет задерживаться из-за него, даже несмотря на то, что сами же просили помощи. Хорошо хоть ехать на этот раз предстояло недалеко – какие-то пара часов, и ты словно в другом мире, немного сонном, неторопливом, затихшем. В таких городах в пятницу вечером обычно соседи собираются, чтобы обсудить рабочую неделю, дети бегают по улицам, совершенно не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Но сейчас все иначе, словно город боялся вместе со своими жителями, даже солнце светило не так ярко. Хотя, конечно, в этом было виновато настроение Витора, потому что он знал, что случилось, и искал подтверждение этому в каждой мелочи.

До участка он добрался около пяти и не очень-то удивился, увидев почти пустое помещение, только пожилая дама дремала у телефона, да из дальней комнаты доносился негромкий разговор. Собственно, туда Вит и направился.

– А ты? У кого есть шанс привлечь твое внимание? – услышал он, подходя к прикрытой двери.

– У того, кто меня не осуждает.

От звука этого голоса мужчина остановился. Мортис? Здесь? И к нему явно кто-то пытался клеиться. У них, конечно, были достаточно свободные отношения, но Витор совершенно точно не собирался их лишаться.

– Добрый вечер, – Вит толкнул створку, входя и не давая этому разговору продолжиться, и улыбнулся несколько удивленному Морту. – Неужели я уже опоздал?

– Добрый вечер, – сидевший за столом за бумагами темноволосый мужчина с некоторым неудовольствием посмотрел на Витора. – Вы по какому вопросу?

– По вашему, – несколько резко сказал тот. – Меня зовут Витор, я дознаватель, которого ваше начальство просило о помощи.

– А, вот оно что. Вы присаживайтесь, – хозяин кабинета указал на второй стул для посетителей. – Меня зовут Хейден, я веду это дело, – он вздохнул, настраиваясь на рабочий лад, и достал из стопки довольно пухлую папку, протянув ее Виту. – Город небольшой, происходящее всколыхнуло всех, люди боятся, а у нас нет специалистов вашего профиля, вот начальство и послало запрос.

Витор кивнул, подтягивая к себе папку и откидывая корешок.

– Мне коротко обрисовали ситуацию, – сказал он и обратился к тихо стоявшему чуть в стороне Морту: – Ты не ответил. Работаешь здесь?

– Нет. Объясню позже, – покачал головой тот, а Хейден с любопытством посмотрел на мужчин, понимая, что они хорошо знакомы.

– Я могу это забрать? – уточнил Вит, кивая на папку: он знал, что некоторые коллеги не соглашались, чтобы материалы дела выносили из охраняемых помещений. – Или хотя бы скопировать.

– Да, можете забрать при условии, что вернете все в целости, – вздохнул дознаватель. – Все равно мы расписались в своем бессилии.

– Как-то слишком быстро, – не удержался Витор. Обычно он был более сдержан с коллегами, но сейчас не удавалось забыть тот отрывок разговора, который он услышал, придя. С одной стороны, он понимал Хейдена, удивительно было бы иное, ведь Мортис обладал весьма цепляющей внешностью. Одни глаза чего стоили – медовые, теплые, из-за густых ресниц казалось, что они подведены, мягкие черты лица, красиво очерченные губы, каштановые с легкой рыжиной волосы. Вит понял, что совершенно бессовестно пялится на палача, задумавшись, и, улыбнувшись в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, вновь обратил внимание на коллегу: – Впрочем, вам же редко удается сталкиваться с подобным.

– И не говорите, – мрачно посмотрел на него Хейден. – Столько трупов за такой короткий срок. И никак не можем найти связь, то ли маньяк какой орудует, то ли сумасшедший – логика-то какая-то есть, антураж этот…

– Подождите, – остановил его Витор, – давайте я сначала составлю свое мнение, а потом мы все обсудим.

– Да, конечно, – не стал спорить мужчина. – Вот мой номер телефона, если я не на своем месте, то всегда доступен.

– Хорошо, – Вит, подхватил со стола папку и листок с номером. – Ты идешь? – последнее было сказано уже Морту.

– Да, иду, я уже закончил, – отозвался тот. – До свидания, и, надеюсь, Герард может наконец заниматься своими делами без визитов в участок? – дознавателю достался довольно холодный взгляд.

– Разумеется, – кисло ответил Хейден. – Всего хорошего.

Мужчины ушли, а дознаватель, откинувшись на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза. Может, хоть этот огненноволосый обладатель весьма ценного умения поможет, а то люди уже готовы брать участок штурмом, выясняя, почему нет полноценных подвижек в расследовании.

– Каким боком сюда затесался твой брат? – уточнил Вит, когда они вышли из участка. – И, кстати, где ты остановился?

– Герард работает в одном из цветочных магазинов, занимается доставкой цветов. Заказы делаются через сайт, в том числе указывается вид букета и время и дата, когда нужно его привезти. Так вот, получилось, что он доставлял цветы всем жертвам, и он же во многих случаях последним видел их живыми – дознаватель не верил, что брат ни при чем, нервов ему потрепал изрядно, но напрямую не обвинял, потому Гер и попросил меня приехать. А вчера как раз в то время, когда было совершено очередное убийство, брат взял отгул, и мы вместе пили в баре – куча свидетелей, железное алиби. И остановился я в местной гостинице.

– А почему не у брата? – Виту не нравилось, что палач оказался замешан в это дело, пусть и в таком качестве. Странно, но, кажется, он волновался, что Морт попадет в беду. – Хотя неважно. Покажешь дорогу?

– Потому что тетя тяжело болеет, и квартира у них маленькая, не хочу стеснять. Да, идем, и, похоже, придется мне выписываться и брать двухместный номер, – усмехнулся палач.

– Определенно, – хмыкнул Вит. – А еще тебе придется пересказать мне, что ты успел узнать, а то знаю я эти отчеты.

– Я же не дознаватель, чтобы мне рассказывали все подробности, – покачал головой Мортис, – да и приехал сюда только для того, чтобы поддержать родственника.

– И умудрился оказаться с ним в баре, – в голосе Витора не было неодобрения, он просто озвучивал факт, – а там люди и разговоры. Может, услышал что-то интересное.

– Только несколько предположений. Но расскажу, конечно, если дашь ознакомиться с официальными версиями. Мне немного интересно, кого придется казнить, когда его поймают, – Морт не испытывал удовольствия от своей работы, но и не относился к ней спустя рукава.

– Только немного? – подначил его Вит, – и, может, уже наконец поедем? Ненавижу, когда вот так срывают с места, но начальство обычно не спрашивает.

– Иногда я тебе завидую, – проронил палач, подходя к автомобилю, – но когда вспоминаю, сколько с машиной мороки, думаю, что общественный транспорт ненамного хуже.

– А я как вспомню, как трудно добраться туда, куда меня частенько посылают, без машины, так сразу думаю, что эта морока того стоит.

Морт улыбнулся и открыл дверцу.

До гостиницы доехали быстро. Мортис разобрался с их совместным проживанием, никак не отреагировав на изумление на лице администратора, и, отправив Вита заселяться, пошел за своими вещами.

Дознавателя он нашел закопавшимся в бумагах и полностью поглощенного своим делом. В такие моменты Витор совершенно терял связь с реальностью, находясь словно на другом плане бытия, где существуют только дело и тьма предположений, пока еще никак не связанных между собой. Морт уселся на кровать, спокойно дожидаясь, пока коллега вынырнет из документов и фотографий: Вит, увлекшись, немного преображался, глаза горели, черты лица чуть заострялись, и в такие редкие моменты нахождения рядом палач ловил себя на мысли, что любуется своим партнером.

– Ты читал дело? – уточнил Вит, наконец убирая бумаги в сторону. – Или знаешь только то, что касается брата?

– Не читал, конечно. Рассказывай.

– Ах да, ты же хотел знать больше о своем будущем знакомом, – вспомнил Витор. – Итак, в этом сонном городке случилось следующее, – мужчина достал стопку фотографий, видимо, собираясь впечатлить собеседника. Собственно, снимки и правда были весьма колоритными: на тенистой аллее стояла лавочка, словно специально сделанная для того, чтобы влюбленные могли сидеть в этом укромном уголке. На первый взгляд казалось, что двое, замершие в кадре, как раз таковы, но стоило присмотреться, и все становилось совсем иначе. Девушка в простом, может, даже немного строгом белом платье с букетом в руках пристроила голову на груди мужчины во фраке, а он положил руку ей на плечо. – Из отчета коронера следует, что букет к руке девушки привязан колючей проволокой, ею же закреплена рука мужчины. Бутоньерка, – он быстро пролистал фотографии, вытаскивая одну, где изящная роза среди лент была прикреплена к тонкому кинжалу, – причина смерти – вместо того, чтобы убрать в нагрудный карман, убийца вгонял украшение в сердце. У него вообще с сердцами особое отношение. Угадай, где он оставлял то, что принадлежало девушкам? В центре букета, – Вит сам ответил на свой вопрос. – И так каждый раз – места разные, декорации одни, девушки в белом, мужчины в черном, словно свадьба, только со смертью в качестве свидетеля.

– Интересно, – Мортис забрал фотографии и неторопливо их просматривал. – А почему жертвы в таком виде, он их переодевал или подлавливал на каким-то мероприятии, чтобы подходящая одежда была?

– Если верить отчетам, то переодевал. Причем одежда явно низкого качества, куплена на распродажах в соседних городках, если верить местным, подобное никто из убитых не надел бы, особенно это касается мужчин, они все, кстати, как на подбор – столпы местного общества.

– Или это и заставило выбрать именно их. Связь между жертвами установили? А то, может, основная цель – кто-то один из пары, а второй под руку попался, – невесело хмыкнул Морт. – Точно маньяк, падре недоделанный.

– Знаешь, завихрения в мозгах бывают разные, – Вит вновь посмотрел на фотографии. – Также целью могли оказаться и девушки, они ведь чем-то похожи. К тому же никто из убитых не был связан напрямую, или просто пока эту связь не нашли.

– Знаю. Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? – уточнил Мортис. – А то, строго говоря, вызвали только тебя, я, по идее, с началом новой недели должен вернуться.

– Можешь послужить моим вдохновением, – Витор отбросил деловой тон, – у тебя всегда это хорошо получается.

Морт задумчиво на него посмотрел.

– И помаячить аурой смерти не хуже этого маньяка. В баре около нас с Гером полтора метра в каждую сторону свободного пространства было.

– Что сделаешь, темные люди, – Вит старался улыбаться, хотя получалось с трудом: он знал, что Мортис пусть и полностью принимает свою суть, но все же иногда, в подобные моменты, тяготится ею. – Хотя, может, твое присутствие заставит их меньше лгать? Не люблю, когда мир становится красным из-за привычки людей говорить неправду.

– Увидим, – палач бросил последний взгляд на документы и добавил: – Но это завтра, а сейчас предлагаю пойти поужинать и потом опробовать этот шедевр мебельного производства, чтобы лучше думалось.

– Не боишься, что я опять вскочу с воплями среди ночи? – рассмеялся Вит, аккуратно собирая бумаги: их стоило убрать хотя бы в сейф.

– Усыплю обратно, – широкая улыбка в ответ.

– Ну, если ты так решительно настроен… – Витор не удержался и, подойдя к мужчине, поцеловал его, наслаждаясь неторопливой лаской. – Будем считать, это был аванс, – негромко сказал он, неохотно отстранившись.

– Теперь я просто обязан сделать все возможное, чтобы ты выполнил свою работу в рекордные сроки, – в глазах мелькнуло предвкушение, но быстро спряталось за обычным спокойствием. – Идем.

– Одну минуту, – Витору действительно не потребовалось больше времени на то, чтобы перекодировать местный сейф и убрать туда документы. – Все, теперь можно. Куда пойдем?

– В кафе неподалеку. Послушаем, что говорят люди, в том числе. Скоро закат, а значит, повод понервничать, хотя убитых находили не каждый день.

– Но это не мешает им бояться и где-то в глубине души предвкушать, – они оба достаточно давно занимались своим делом, чтобы не удивляться странностям человеческой натуры, равно как и называть вещи своими именами. – Но я надеюсь, что сегодняшний закат будет спокойным.

– Увидим.

По дороге к кафе и внутри него Вит с неудовольствием замечал направленные на них и на Морта в частности взгляды – восхищенные, оценивающие и настороженные – и осознавал, что ему это не нравится. По правде говоря, они вот так никогда никуда вместе не выбирались, довольствуясь встречами и ночевками друг у друга, поэтому удивляться было нечему, но неприятное чувство не уходило. Мортис же просто игнорировал внимание к своей персоне, зная, что большинство людей, заметив знак палача, испугается и постарается сделать вид, что ничего и не было.

– О чем ты, кстати, говорил с дознавателем, когда я пришел? – спросил Витор, пойдя на поводу у своей ненужной ревности. Они как раз устроились за одним из свободных столиков и ждали официантку.

– О том, что кому-то не хватает острых ощущений, – Морт перевел взгляд с окна на собеседника. – И о том, как я к этому отношусь.

У Витора, если честно, не очень хорошо сходился отрывок разговора с тем, что озвучил Морт, но настаивать он не стал, к тому же к ним наконец подошла официантка. Мужчины озвучили свои пожелания и вновь остались одни.

Палач снова внимательно посмотрел на Вита и уточнил:

– А к чему был такой вопрос? Ты думал, я помогал в расследовании?

– Ни о чем я не думал, – улыбнулся Витор. Еще в самом начале их отношений Мортис четко дал понять, что не собирается терпеть ревность, приступы дурного настроения и тому подобное, так что дознаватель решил держать свои мысли при себе.

Мортис кивнул, принимая его ответ, и отвлекся на подошедшую с подносом девушку. За ужином молчали, думая каждый о чем-то своем.

– Закат, – тихо сказал Вит. Вроде обычная констатация факта, но не для этого города, не сейчас. – Я не оставил номера местному дознавателю, думаю, стоит вернуться в номер еще и поэтому.

– Думаешь, второй день подряд? Хотя все может быть, поэтому ты прав, идем.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – Витор встал, оставляя на столе несколько купюр – вполне достаточно, чтобы оплатить их ужин, – но иногда мой приезд заставлял убийц делать глупости, торопиться. Не хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы так случилось и сейчас.

– Наша слава бежит впереди нас? – невесело улыбнулся Морт. – Невысокая плата за качественно выполняемую работу.

– Но это становится достаточно неприятным, когда из тебя хотят сделать следующую жертву, – припомнив один из случаев в своей практике, сказал Витор. На улице, по которой они шли, было достаточно пустынно, так что можно было спокойно обсуждать любые темы, вот только продолжать этот разговор не хотелось.

В фойе гостиницы с ними несколько нервно поздоровался портье – другой, не тот, который выдавал ключи раньше. Едва кивнув в ответ, мужчины направились к себе: планы на вечер определенно стоили того, чтобы воплотить их как можно быстрее. Вот только дверь номера была приоткрыта, впрочем, рядом стояла тележка с бытовой химией, а значит, к ним вполне могла заглянуть горничная. Дверь открылась шире, и из нее вышел молодой парень.

– Обслуживание номеров, – нагло выдал он.

Витор хмыкнул: чтобы разглядеть эту ложь, не нужно было даже обладать особыми талантами.

– Вернись в номер, – тихо, но достаточно угрожающе сказал дознаватель.

– Извините, мне нужно продолжить работу… – заюлил тип.

– Ты знаешь, что тебя ждет за проникновение на чужую территорию? А за кражу? А если я еще припомню о каком-нибудь неприятном случае в округе и попрошу коллегу уточнить, не было ли тебя там рядом? Как думаешь? Тебе удастся разминуться с палачом в конечном итоге? Вернись в комнату.

– Эй! У вас не выйдет ничего на меня повесить! Да и вообще, я просто номер убирал, – кажется, парень не собирался отступать.

– Как ты думаешь, почему к вам прислали именно меня? – уточнил Витор. – Твоя ложь – не секрет для меня, мне невозможно соврать, так что делай, как сказано.

На этот раз наглый незнакомец притих и действительно вернулся в номер, остановившись у стены и недовольно смотря на мужчин.

– Верни документы и объясни, для чего тебе это было нужно.

– Я не успел вскрыть сейф, – недовольно сказал тот, упрямо вскидывая подбородок.

– Точнее, не подошел мастер-код, который тебе дал портье, – любезно подсказал не вмешивавшийся до поры в разговор Мортис.

– Нет, – возразил парень, но, поймав насмешливый взгляд Вита, сник. – Не нужно его трогать, он просто помог по старой дружбе.

– Все будет зависеть от степени твоей откровенности, – подсказал дознаватель, присаживаясь на кровать. – Начни с начала, кто ты?

– Меня зовут Квентин, я свободный журналист, – Витор поморщился: он не любил пишущую братию за излишний цинизм и любовь к приукрашиванию. – Вы поймите, если бы я попытался достать материалы из участка, то меня бы просто прибили, а так, мало ли что воруют в гостиницах?

– Зачем тебе вообще материалы дела? – Морт оставался у двери, словно на тот случай, если их незваный гость решит сбежать. – Кроме очевидного.

– Вы не понимаете, – парень воодушевленно засверкал глазами, – это же не просто убийства, это жертвоприношения! Раньше в этих местах существовал культ, его члены дважды в год отдавали своему божеству пару…

– Но сейчас-то убийства происходят гораздо чаще, – оборвал его Вит: он видел, что Квентин верит в свои слова, но не спешил поступать так же.

– Да, потому что божество гневается. Вы же только приехали, конечно, еще не знаете, что на наш город до начала убийств обрушился ряд несчастий…

– Все, довольно, – дознаватель часто видел подобное: люди, втемяшившие себе что-то в голову и пытавшиеся доказать это другим, его уже давно не впечатляли. – Уходи, и если я еще раз увижу тебя даже краем глаза, сдам местным.

– Но вы не понимаете…

– И не хочу понимать. Свободен.

Журналист еще что-то пробурчал, но все же ушел прочь, оставив мужчин одних.

– И что ты думаешь обо всем этом? – со вздохом уточнил Витор у несколько отстраненного Морта.

– Откуда он узнал, что ты забрал документы? Папку ты особо не демонстрировал, – отозвался палач. – Не думаю, что от Хейдена, возможно, есть еще какая-то утечка… А про жертвоприношения – бред, на мой взгляд, но в это верит не только наш незваный гость.

– Брось, любой бы догадался, что первым делом я захочу познакомиться с делом, а так как в участке я не задержался, значит, потащил документы с собой. Это не приветствуется, но происходит постоянно, – отмахнулся Вит. – А что там насчет культа? Получается, ты слышал об этой версии раньше?

– Было что-то такое во вчерашних пьяных разговорах, – кивнул Морт. – Мол, прошедший ураган, снесший пару крыш и поваливший несколько деревьев, и довольно крупный пожар после грозы – это кара. Правда, за что – никто не знает, про этот культ мало чего известно. Еще говорили, что убийцу бросили у алтаря, поэтому он мстит, но за последний год точно тут такого скандала никто не припомнил. Ну и последняя версия – просто сумасшедший, ему повода особого не нужно.

– У местного населения явно больше идей, чем у дознавателя, – хмыкнул Витор. – Люблю такие дела, даже спрашивать ничего не придется, сами все расскажут, вот только толку не будет. Ладно, все завтра, – он устало улыбнулся, – а сейчас у нас вроде были другие планы?

– Были, – Мортис закрыл дверь на замок и подошел ближе. – Нужно же помочь тебе включить мозги, – он говорил серьезно, но глаза смеялись. – Да и в одиночестве спится не так крепко, – не давая ответить, палач поцеловал Вита.

Тот и не собирался отвечать, во всяком случае, точно не словами, потому что за пару дней он тоже умудрился соскучиться по жарким прикосновениям и тому, как от них ведет, по чувству предвкушения, которое всегда появлялось, стоило только Морту оказаться на расстоянии поцелуя. Гостиничная кровать, на которую дознаватель откинулся, утягивая любовника за собой, только тихонько скрипнула. Они не торопились, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением, сбитым дыханием друг друга, не скрывая жажды во взглядах.

Много позже, уже отдыхая, мужчины лежали бок о бок и негромко разговаривали.

– Значит, скучал без меня под боком? – вроде бы в шутку спросил Вит, у которого все же не вышло оставить слова Мортиса без внимания.

– Не то чтобы скучал, но чего-то точно не хватало, – Морт был привычно спокоен и, судя по ощущениям Витора, не лгал. – Как и ты, – он покосился на дознавателя.

– Я еще до твоего отъезда сказал, что уже скучаю, – рассмеялся тот.

– А я-то думал, у тебя исключительно корыстный интерес, – хмыкнул палач, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Неужели и так бывает?

– А я скучаю как раз из корысти, – кивнул Вит, приподнимаясь и заглядывая ему в глаза, – когда ты уезжаешь, некому готовить мне чай, – они редко говорили о своих отношениях, а если разговор и заходил, то он больше напоминал несколько шутливое препирательство.

– Здесь тоже его не приготовишь, – уточнил Мортис, – условия не те, и подходящих магазинов я не знаю. Впрочем, когда вернемся, обещаю исправиться.

– Я запомнил, – преувеличенно серьезно сказал Витор. – Кажется, нам пора засыпать, а то с утра я вместо того, чтобы быть вдохновленным, буду просто сонным, – он чуть подался вперед, осторожно касаясь губами руны на виске Морта: мужчину забавляло, как замирал в такие моменты его любовник, так что он иногда позволял себе подобную вольность. – Пусть тебе приснится что-нибудь, чем ты захочешь поделиться со мной.

– Ничего, я тебя расшевелю, – улыбнулся палач. – Доброй ночи и тебе, Вит.

Они всегда достаточно легко засыпали рядом, с того самого раза, когда утомленный насыщенным вечером Вит отказался уходить домой, а Мортис несколько неохотно позволил ему это. Об этом не пожалели оба и с тех пор вместе спали достаточно часто, пусть это иногда и бывало неудобно: Витор действительно имел привычку вскакивать среди ночи, да и на работу срывали его тоже частенько. Но эта ночь прошла спокойно, закончившись туманным рассветом.

Мортис, открыв глаза, потянулся и посмотрел на недовольно морщивщегося Вита.

– Доброе утро. Не выспался? – улыбнулся он. – Или пришедшая ночью идея не столь гениальна?

– Знаешь, за что я не люблю маленькие города? – не открывая глаз спросил дознаватель. – Здесь тихо, и ты не понимаешь, что наступил новый день, не можешь проснуться. Никто не гудит нервно под окном, нет шума транспорта и гула толпы.

– С другой стороны, меньше народу – возможность быстрее найти того идиота, из-за которого мы здесь.

– А кто сказал, что он обязательно должен быть местным? – уточнил Витор и, потянувшись, все же открыл глаза.

– А откуда приезжий может знать настолько укромные и подходящие места, где находили пары? Чтобы составить такую композицию и при этом не попасться никому на глаза, нужно точно знать, куда приехать. Хотя это всего лишь предположение, дознаватель из нас двоих ты, – Морт улыбнулся и уточнил: – Встаем?

– Он мог жить здесь какое-то время, – просто из упрямства выдал Вит: Мортис редко высказывал свое мнение о расследовании, но обычно умудрялся подхватить самую суть. – А вставать действительно нужно, сегодня будет очень насыщенный день.

– Тогда – для вдохновения, – Морт наклонился над ним и поцеловал, впрочем, не затягивая. – Чур я первый в душ.

– Вполне можешь взять меня с собой, – хмыкнул Витор, но с места не сдвинулся: им обоим иногда нужно было личное пространство.

Палач только снова улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью. Он ценил своего партнера не только за то, что тот был превосходным любовником, но и за то, что Вит был умен и ненавязчив.

Вернувшись, Морт застал Витора за изучением вчерашней папки, одновременно с этим дознаватель делал какие-то пометки в своем блокноте: кажется, дело наконец улеглось в его голове достаточно, чтобы попытаться найти пути решения загадки. Хотя, возможно, ему стоило для начала хотя бы одеться, но нагота совершенно не заботила Вита, тем более тогда, когда он был полностью увлечен своим делом, да и стесняться ему было нечего и некого. Мортис не торопясь оделся и сел на край кровати, лениво скользя взглядом по ровным строчкам документов, лежавших недалеко.

Сделав последнюю пометку в блокноте, Вит поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся:

– И давно ты тут сидишь? Впрочем, неважно, я в душ, с тебя кофе, – мимолетно поцеловав Морта, он скрылся за дверью.

Палач, пока его не было, заказал завтрак и подошел к окну. Внизу по своим делам спешили люди, проехало несколько машин, но в целом Витор был прав – очень тихо и спокойно.

Заказ принесли до того, как Вит перестал плескаться, так что Мортис вновь вернулся на прежнее место, не желая завтракать в одиночестве.

– О чем думаешь с таким видом с утра? – услышал он голос дознавателя: задумавшись, мужчина упустил момент, когда тот вновь появился в комнате.

– О том, сколько нам тут еще торчать, – отозвался Морт. – Ты прав, тут слишком тихо, мне это не нравится.

– Ты же вроде собирался остаться здесь только на выходные? – уточнил дознаватель. – Или попросишь у начальства еще несколько дней?

– Я собирался разобраться, что там за проблемы у Герарда, и уехать сегодня-завтра, – поправил его Мортис. – Но теперь даже не знаю.

– Останешься со мной, – то ли спросил, то ли попросил Вит. – Твои дела вполне могут подождать, даже спасибо скажут за отсрочку.

– Я тоже склоняюсь к этому варианту. А пока пей свою бурду, – палач с улыбкой указал на принесенный завтрак.

– Неужели все настолько плохо? Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты кофе не любишь, но к этому у тебя совершенно особое отношение.

– Мне хватило запаха. По-моему, он даже не из кофеварки, а растворимый.

– Тогда, может, не стоит его даже пробовать? Или, наоборот, тут же проснусь от вкуса, – Витор действительно сделал небольшой глоток и поморщился. – Ладно, надеюсь, в этом городке хоть где-то есть сносный кофе, – успокоил он себя. – Ты, кстати, со мной в участок или к брату?

– С тобой, Гер дальше и без меня разберется. Зайдем во вчерашнее кафе, там более-менее прилично.

– После завтрака – обязательно, – согласился Витор.

В номере мужчины не задержались, уже через полчаса идя по улице до кафе. На них опять обращали слишком много внимания, некоторые даже здоровались и пытались завязать разговор, вот только подобные моменты Витор весьма умело пресекал. В итоге, получив кофе на вынос, потому что спокойно сидеть на перекрестье любопытных взглядов было невозможно, они вернулись к машине и поехали в сторону участка, надеясь, что даже в субботу там все равно кто-то найдется.

Расчет оказался верным, Хейден нашелся в знакомом по вчерашнему посещению кабинете. Он доброжелательно улыбнулся гостям и, поздоровавшись, уточнил:

– Уже разобрались с тем, что накопали наши эксперты?

– Достаточно для того, чтобы захотеть с ними побеседовать, – Вит осторожно опустил папку с делом на стол дознавателя, – как и еще с несколькими людьми.

– Хорошо, кого именно пригласить и в каком порядке? – Хейден взялся за телефон.

– Не так быстро, – Витор покачал головой. – К тому же я предпочел бы посетить некоторых людей в их домах.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить дознаватель. – От меня что-нибудь еще нужно?

– Только сказать, где искать экспертов. И поделиться версиями, которые отчего-то в дело не вошли. Например, о местном культе, – не то чтобы Витор действительно верил в подобное, но сейчас важна была не его вера, а то, что казалось реальным убийце.

– Вас уже успели познакомить с этими бреднями? – вздохнул Хейден. – На гнев некоего божества некоторые идиоты последние лет пять списывают абсолютно все неприятное, что у нас случается – разлив реки неподалеку по весне, лесной пожар, чью-то серьезную болезнь… Никаких доказательств, только слепая уверенность.

– Некоторым не нужны доказательства. У вас есть какой-то эксперт по этим бредням, кто-то, с кем стоит поговорить, чтобы не собирать слухи по всему городу?

– Эксперт, скажете тоже, – мужчина поморщился. – Бегает тут один писака, заметки строчит на злобу дня. Зовут Квентин, его контакты можно получить в редакции местной газеты. А наши обитают на втором этаже, направо от лестницы, хоть кто-нибудь должен быть на месте.

– Хорошо, – встречаться с журналистом Витору лишний раз не хотелось. Вспомнив еще об одной детали, мужчина достал визитку и протянул ее дознавателю: – Если что-то от меня понадобится, звоните.

– Да, конечно. Особенно если новых жертв найдем… – Хейден забрал предложенное и пододвинул поближе к себе папку, которую вернул Вит.

– Будем надеяться, что обойдется без этого, – Витор обернулся к тихо простоявшему весь разговор у окна Морту: – Ты ничего не хочешь спросить?

– Я не дознаватель, у меня другая работа, – покачал головой тот.

– Я помню, но это не меняет того, что ты умеешь делать верные выводы.

– Пока нет, – палач направился к двери. – Идем, может, эксперты добавят что-нибудь от себя, не вошедшее в отчеты.

– Наши обычно так не делают, – сказал Вит, следуя за ним, – хотя тут скорее я виноват. Так что ты можешь быть прав.

– Вот сейчас и узнаем.

Мужчины поднялись на второй этаж, и Витор, коротко постучав, заглянул в нужную дверь:

– Доброе утро. Есть кто?

– Есть, – послышался голос откуда-то из глубины кабинета, – минуту.

– С этим делом все решили работать сверхурочно, – негромко сказал дознаватель своему спутнику. – Собственно, я их понимаю.

Из-за небольшой ширмы появился пожилой мужчина, явно никуда не торопившийся.

– Наши гости, о которых говорит весь город, наконец посетили и сию скорбную обитель, – улыбнулся он, усаживаясь за один из столов. – Не доверяете бумаге?

– Скажем так, людям мы верим больше, – хмыкнул Витор, ему был отчего-то знаком этот неторопливый говор, да и манера вести себя.

– С каких пор дознаватели стали такими доверчивыми? – усмехнулся эксперт. – В мое время в столице все было совсем иначе.

– Вы работали у нас? – немного удивился Вит. – Хотя теперь я понимаю, почему отчет настолько качественно написан.

– Работал, намного раньше, чем там появились вы, – он посмотрел на обоих мужчин, – но вот с моим учеником вы, вполне возможно, встречались.

– Ну, работу нашего главного эксперта сложно назвать некачественной, – улыбнулся Вит, – так что все может быть.

– Удивительно, будь иначе, – довольно улыбнулся эксперт. – Вы, должно быть, хотите узнать, есть ли у меня что-то, чего нет в отчетах? – Витор кивнул. – Только несколько новых заключений, как по мне, ничего интересного, но вдруг вам поможет, – мужчина взял со стола несколько листов, Вит тут же вчитался в строки.

– Вам ничего не показалось необычным? – подал голос Морт. – Не с точки зрения именно способа убийства или антуража, а интуитивно?

– Едва ли, – покачал головой эксперт. – Пожалуй, только то, что он как-то слишком много внимания уделяет этим цветам, да и сердца…

– Старое доброе преступление на почве страсти? – хмыкнул Витор, не поднимая глаз от бумаг.

– Отчасти, но с другой стороны все слишком продуманно. Решать в любом случае вам.

– Наверное, прямо сейчас и начнем. У меня есть несколько вопросов к нашему вчерашнему гостю, – дознаватель отдал бумаги и посмотрел на Мортиса, – кажется, теперь наша очередь наносить ему визит.

– Думаешь, будет толк? – хмыкнул палач. – Не подскажете, где тут местная редакция? – спросил он эксперта.

Получив адрес, мужчины распрощались и покинули участок.

– Думаю, нам нужен взгляд, отличный от остальных. А на самом деле я просто даже не знаю, с чего начать, вот и пытаюсь таким способом найти нужное направление.

– Я бы все-таки искал связь между жертвами. С такой продуманностью выбирать случайных людей – это сильно вряд ли.

– Ее искали и как-то не особо нашли. Мы можем пойти тем же путем, допрашивать всех по кругу, а можем пойти к тому, кто знает все слухи по долгу службы и велению души, и узнать то, о чем остальные промолчат.

– И ты считаешь, что этот журналист всерьез рассматривает какие-то еще варианты? – невесело улыбнулся палач. – Судя по твоей реакции вчера, он для себя уже все решил. Но я не против, идем.

– Стоит попробовать, – Витор был явно более оптимистично настроен. – Только сначала нужно понять, как до него доехать, кажется, в машине была карта. Как думаешь, из тебя выйдет хороший штурман?

– Все так же не признаешь современные способы навигации? – рассмеялся Морт. – Что уж с тобой делать, сейчас будем разбираться.

– Всегда приятнее спросить живого человека, – с невинным видом ответил Витор. Мужчины устроились в машине, и дознаватель протянул спутнику карту, до этого ждавшую своего часа в подлокотнике кресла. – Порази меня.

– Как будто еще есть чем, – хмыкнул Мортис, разглядывая переплетение улиц. – А тут не очень далеко, на самом деле.

– Не скромничай. Ты умудряешься удивлять меня каждый день, иногда и не по одному разу, – Вит улыбался, и трудно было понять, серьезен он или просто шутит. – Ладно, поехали, – дознаватель тронулся с места. – Пока прямо?

– Пока да, на следующем повороте налево, – Морт отвлекся от карты и внимательно посмотрел на своего спутника. – Что-то я вчера плохо старался, раз у тебя по-прежнему не очень рабочее настроение.

– Или, наоборот, слишком старался, раз я переключиться не могу, – рассмеялся Витор.

– Я все еще могу уехать, – приподнял одну бровь палач. – Чтобы не сбивать.

– Только если ты сам этого хочешь. К тому же я не думаю о расследовании каждую секунду, так и свихнуться недолго, так что ты совершенно меня не сбиваешь.

Мортис промолчал, снова переведя взгляд на карту.

– На светофоре направо.

Витор сделал как сказали и сосредоточился на дороге: они, видимо, оказались в центре местной жизни, и поток машин и, что гораздо важнее, людей стал гораздо больше.

Доехав до редакции, Вит припарковался, и мужчины подошли ко входу в здание.

– О, а вот и наш знакомый… – Морт указал на идущего по улице Квентина. – На ловца и зверь бежит.

Витор окликнул журналиста, услышав свое имя, тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и, кажется, пару секунд даже раздумывал, не сбежать ли, пока до него не добрались, но все же, кисло улыбнувшись, пошел к мужчинам.

– Доброе утро, – Мортис, помня о том, что Вит вчера практически послал незваного гостя куда подальше, решил начать разговор первым. – Не желаете поговорить о делах насущных? Обещаем пока не сдавать местным органам правопорядка.

– Тут неизвестно, что лучше, – буркнул журналист. – Ну и чего вы хотели?

– Продолжить вчерашний разговор, – пожал плечами Витор. – Ты там вроде так хотел своей идеей поделиться, прям мечтал о слушателях, или что-то изменилось?

Квентин странно замялся, словно не мог решить, как лучше поступить – вроде и тема интересная, но, с другой стороны, связываться с пришлыми после вчерашнего было боязно.

– Ладно, давайте поговорим, – выдал он в итоге.

– Прямо здесь? Среди улицы? – насмешливо уточнил Витор.

– Я с вами так вообще говорить не буду!

– Будешь, куда ж ты денешься, – не поверил его браваде дознаватель. – Пригласи-ка нас в гости в издательство, а то мы, в отличие от некоторых, без разрешения не приходим.

Журналист посмотрел на серьезных мужчин, вспомнил, кто они такие, и неохотно кивнул, втайне надеясь получить что-то в ответ.

В редакции было жарко, но хотя бы тихо по причине выходного дня, только радио играло какой-то незамысловатый мотивчик, да муха упорно билась в закрытое окно. Квентин, пройдя через зал с рабочими столами, скрылся в небольшой комнатенке, которая служила местным то ли архивом, то ли просто свалкой ненужных вещей, а еще заодно столовой – во всяком случае, на кривой стопке коробок в углу стояла кофеварка, и на пыльном подоконнике пристроился ряд кружек. Здесь же на одной из стен были прикреплены вырезки, фотографии, какие-то обрывки мыслей на клочках бумаги, видимо, Квентин здесь работал, ну или сходил с ума.

– Это из дела, – Витор подошел к стене и указал на один из снимков, на что журналист только плечами пожал, да и к чему отрицать очевидное. – Твой культ, пары выбирали по какому-то принципу, или просто кто первый под руку попадется?

– То-то и оно, что точно как здесь, где же… – Квентин закопался в бумагах на столе и достал помятый лист с копией какого-то рукописного текста, на вид выглядевшего достаточно старым. – Вот… «…и в первый год отдай того, кто судить право имеет, и деву юную, что он осудил…». Как раз наш случай.

– Стой, в деле стоит, что убитый – владелец местного бара, – притормозил его Витор, понимая, что тот все равно достаточно в курсе расследования, чтобы случайным вопросом не выдать лишнюю информацию.

– Ну, так это сейчас, он на пенсию вышел, – охотно объяснил Квентин, – а меньше года назад он еще был судьей, и дело той девчонки, что рядом с ним нашли, он как раз последним и рассматривал. Ничего серьезного, пьяная в ограду въехала, выплатила штраф и поработала на благо города. У меня есть копия постановления, показать?

– Давай, – кивнул Вит: он не любил маленькие городки еще и за это – отчего-то местные не считали необходимым указывать в деле известные каждому в округе факты.

Журналист повторил свой поиск, не замечая, как на пол планируют листы.

– Вот, – с гордостью продемонстрировал он новую копию. Витор пробежал глазами текст: сухой канцелярский язык, ничего особенного, кроме имени секретаря суда, которая вела запись и впоследствии сделала расшифровку.

– А вторая пара? – спросил Мортис, видя, что Вит несколько занят.

– «Купец и его товар», – процитировал Квентин.

– Насколько я помню, это был управляющий местной сети магазинов, а его «пара» работала на него. Ладно, с небольшой натяжкой принимается. Дальше?

– «Властитель и раба».

– Помощник мэра и его секретарь, она же секретарь суда, – Витор вновь начал рассматривать стену с заметками.

– Следующими были «землепашец и та, что семена сеет».

– Не очень сходится, – возразил дознаватель, – во всяком случае, с мужчиной, он юрист.

– А еще подрабатывает в мэрии, в том числе одобряя земляные наделы и давая разрешения на любой вид деятельности, связанный с сельским хозяйством.

– Ладно, – Витор понял, что не прогадал, завернув в гости к этому несколько увлеченному парню. – На этом все, или в твоем списке есть кто-то еще?

– Есть, – Квентин закивал головой, – в этом культе существовал цикл в двенадцать лет.

– Значит, еще восемь пар, а потом по новой? – уточнил Мортис.

– Да, получается, что так. И кто у нас по твоей схеме умрет дальше?

– «Владеющий златом и дева, богатая душой», – выпалил Квентин.

– Прекрасно, – Витор улыбнулся: он на самом деле был благодарен парню, пусть по-прежнему не верил в культ и все, что с ним связано, в убийствах он видел совершенно иную закономерность. – Что ж, спасибо тебе за помощь, – мужчина поймал взгляд журналиста, заставляя того замереть. – Знаешь, ты можешь даже написать о моем интересе к культу небольшую заметку, как всегда неумело скрывая имена.

Квентин кивнул: предложение было заманчивым, но что-то ему подсказывало, что лучше его не принимать.

– Творческих успехов, – пожелал дознаватель, и мужчины вышли прочь, оставив своего собеседника приходить в себя после разговора.

– Похоже, тебя посетила какая-то полезная мысль, – внимательно посмотрел на Витора Морт.

– Да, – кивнул тот. – Судья, торговец, помощник мэра, юрист… У них не было личных связей, но кто сказал, что они не пересекались по работе? Пусть даже не находясь при этом в одном помещении. Если в таком городе тебе нужно, например, ну, не знаю, оформить разрешение на продажу алкоголя, ты, скорее всего, столкнешься с каждым.

– А девушки все-таки просто оказались не в том месте и не в то время?

– Может, и так, а может, все дело действительно в их сходстве.

– Хорошо, – Морт не стал настаивать и уточнять, что там задумал дознаватель. – Куда теперь?

– Нужно озадачить Хейдена, – начал проговаривать Витор, – чтобы договорился о встречах с секретарями, помощниками или коллегами убитых. Нужно просмотреть их ежедневники, списки дел, и прочее. Если найдутся совпадения, тогда будем думать дальше. Готов помочь мне с бумажной работой?

– Только если не до глубокой ночи, а то тебя иногда заносит, – кивнул палач. – Поехали.

– Ты всегда можешь меня остановить, – улыбнулся Витор, подарив ему лукавый взгляд. Мужчины сели в машину и направились обратно в участок. – Или отвлечь.

– И за что мне такое счастье? – усмехнулся Морт. – Помогу, не переживай.

– За то, что не смог в свое время сказать: «Нет», – Витор порой мог быть крайне самодоволен.

– Если бы правда этого хотел, сказал бы, – парировал палач. – Еще скажи, что чем-то недоволен.

– Да как я могу?! Я не враг своему здоровью, – хмыкнул Вит, но потом гораздо серьезнее добавил: – Меня все устраивает.

– Меня тоже.

Так, за шутливой перепалкой, они доехали до нужного места и пошли к кабинету Хейдена. Дознаватель с кем-то говорил по телефону, но выглядел достаточно спокойным, пусть и новости ему не нравились.

– Вы решили меня добить? – со вздохом сказал он, опустив трубку и глядя на гостей. – Люди и так в панике, а еще вы с местными писаками общаетесь.

– От них, как оказалось, толку больше, чем от вас, – достаточно резко сказал Витор. – Вы не подумали, что мне нужно знать о том, чем занимался первый убитый до того, как открыл свой бар? Это так, для начала.

Хейден поморщился, но продолжать свою тираду не стал, хотя было видно, что он хочет высказать столичному выскочке все, что о нем думает.

– Мне нужно подробнее изучить дела каждого из убитых, – озвучил цель визита Вит. – Как это можно сделать?

– Вы правда думаете, что мы собирали информацию по каждой жертве с момента рождения? – не выдержал дознаватель. – Пообщайтесь с родственниками и близкими, адреса всех были в папке с протоколами.

– Мне не нужна их личная жизнь, мне нужна их работа. И вам бы стоило копнуть глубже, если уж на то пошло, – выдал в ответ Витор, уговаривая себя оставаться спокойным: каждый делает свое дело как может. – Так есть хоть какие-то контакты, или мне самому искать?

– Я же сказал, пообщайтесь с родней, если кто и знает о работе убитых, то они. Имена, адреса и телефоны здесь были, – Хейден с негромким хлопком опустил на стол злополучную папку. – Вам выписать? – несколько язвительно добавил он.

– Я сам справился, – хмыкнул Витор, – хотя родня о работе обычно мало знает, особенно у таких людей. Впрочем, не будем больше вас отвлекать. Хорошего дня.

– Вот, значит, уточняйте тогда у того, кто знает больше, раз уже что-то нашли, – мрачно отозвался дознаватель. – И вам не скучать, – он уткнулся в еще какие-то документы, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Витор оставался достаточно спокойным до тех пор, пока не оказался в машине, да и там все, что он себе позволил – это резко ударить ладонями по рулю. Мужчина терпеть не мог такие моменты, но они, к сожалению, случались в его жизни достаточно часто, со всеми своим видением все равно не поделишься.

– Ладно, поехали в бар бывшего судьи, – сказал он молчавшему Мортису. – Его дочь, судя по всему, живет в надстройке.

– Адрес, – развернул карту палач.

Там они не задержались, но хоть и не зря заехали: дочь судьи отдала целую коробку с вещами, оставшимися со времен его работы. В них предстояло разобраться, но начало определенно было положено. Примерно таким же образом были посещены родственники и супруги остальных жертв, и в итоге к вечеру у мужчин было несколько коробок и папок с бумагами. Лишь только с помощником мэра им не повезло: всю информацию тот хранил в цифровом виде, и доступ был только у него и его погибшей секретарши. Впрочем, Витор связался с одним из своих многочисленных знакомых, который обещал исправить все в ближайшее время, а пока им вполне хватит и того, что есть.

Заехав поужинать и взяв кофе на вынос, они направились обратно в гостиницу – разбираться со всем этим добром. Поднявшись в номер, Вит оставил свою часть бумаг на столе и рухнул на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Морт, опустив коробку на пол, присел рядом.

– И как ты по таким городкам обычно катаешься? Вроде все про всех знают, а как до этого докопаться – так днем с фонарями надо рыть.

– С выпивкой и успокоительным, – хмыкнул Витор. – На самом деле они обычно не со зла. Просто люди склонны считать, что если им и их знакомым что-то известно, то это известно всем, а если известно всем, то к чему рассказывать?

– А я-то первые разы удивлялся, почему ты иногда с бутылкой заходишь, – рассмеялся палач. – Ну что, с чего начнем?

– С чего угодно, – пожал плечами Вит. – Я всегда ищу того, у кого записи четче, а потом на их основе ищу совпадения. Давай попробуем с тех, что забрали у дочери судьи, их вроде меньше, и я видел там ежедневник. Остается надеяться, что он там не встречи со всеми местными красотками планировал.

– И на что обратить особое внимание?

– На имена, может, какие-то странные пометки. Держи, – дознаватель вырвал несколько листов из своего блокнота и протянул Мортису, – записывай, а я, наверное, займусь бумагами юриста.

Морт кивнул, и, разложив бумаги по столу и кровати, мужчины углубились в их изучение. Работали долго, то и дело отпивая кофе, до тех пор, пока он не стал совсем уж отвратительно холодным, окунались в чужие жизни, путаясь в датах и сокращениях. Итогом стало несколько фамилий и непонятная аббревиатура, встречавшаяся в бумагах всех погибших.

– Все, – закрыв последний блокнот, сказал Витор, – хватит. Иди сюда.

Мортис закрыл очередной ежедневник, устало потер глаза, улыбнулся:

– Согласен, – и перебрался на кровать к Виту.

– Моя очередь делать массаж? – уточнил тот с улыбкой, глядя на сонного Морта. – Или просто здоровый сон до утра?

– Полноценного массажа я от тебя вряд ли дождусь, – хмыкнул палач. – Предлагаю сейчас спать, уже очень поздно, а мозги включать утром.

– Ладно, раз уж ты так серьезно относишься к делу, – Витор мягко улыбнулся и, пододвинувшись ближе, обнял мужчину. – Закрывай глаза.

– Добрых снов, Вит, – Мортис послушно сделал что сказали.

Последнее, что почувствовал Морт, прежде чем провалиться в сон, это осторожный, почти невесомый поцелуй.

Новое утро порадовало солнцем и относительно хорошим настроением. Палач, открыв глаза, осторожно выпутался из объятий, с удовольствием потянулся и пошел в ванную.

Как-то так сложилось, что они с Витом никогда не ночевали на одной кровати несколько дней подряд, да и просто спать рядом, не уделив друг другу перед этим внимания, до сих пор не приходилось. Странно, но происходящее не вызывало отторжения, хотя Мортис старался ни к кому особо не привязываться, зная, с каким предубеждением люди относятся к его дару-проклятию. Витор же мало того, что задержался рядом так надолго, искренне радовался обществу палача, и Морт, замечавший этот интерес, выходящий за рамки их соглашения, уже не в первый раз задумывался, что с этим делать. Возможно, если бы дознаватель был чуть более навязчив, то все стало бы большой проблемой, но Витор никогда не переходил границ. Ничего не требовал, только, может, иногда был чуть более внимателен и нежен, чем позволял их уговор.

Сделав мысленную заметку поговорить с Витом, когда они вернутся в столицу, Мортис закончил приводить себя в порядок и вернулся в комнату. Дознаватель уже не спал, он как раз отключал телефон, и, судя по всему, новости были не из приятных.

– У нас новое убийство, ты идешь? – Витор заметался по комнате, пытаясь сделать уйму дел одновременно.

– Вит, остановись, – спокойно окликнул его палач. – Судя по ритму жизни этого городка, от получаса ничего не изменится.

– Но для меня изменится, – возразил Витор, но действительно остановился. – Ладно, сначала душ, потом уже все остальное, – он подхватил чистую одежду и покинул комнату.

Мортис, пока его не было, заказал завтрак и аккуратно сложил вчерашние так и разложенные на всех поверхностях бумаги, убрав чуть в сторону свои вчерашние записи и блокнот Витора, решив, что тот точно понадобится дознавателю.

Но вот утренние хлопоты закончены, и мужчины, прихватив все необходимое, направились к месту происшествия.

Адрес, названный Хейденом, привел их на окраину, в тихий зеленый район, к маленькому парку рядом с часовней и старым кладбищем. Здесь не было привычных Витору заграждений и толп народа, лишь только тихо всхлипывала в стороне пожилая леди, у ног которой вился мелкий пес – видимо, она нашла новые жертвы, – и сновали туда-сюда дознаватели и эксперты, деловито выполняя свою работу. Утреннее солнце еще не могло полностью осветить скрытую в тени скамью, но уже можно было разглядеть две фигуры, сидевшие в обнимку. Девушка привычно склонила голову на грудь мужчине, а тот обнимал ее за плечи.

– Мы можем подойти? – спросил Витор у пробегавшего мимо эксперта.

Тот кивнул, а значит, можно было рассмотреть место преступления ближе. Мортис с профессиональным интересом оглядел сидящую пару и переключил внимание на Вита, который был далеко как не спокоен: на самом деле прежде палачу не удавалось видеть его настолько злым и раздосадованным.

– Хейден, – позвал Вит ошивающегося неподалеку коллегу, – уже известно, кто это?

– Мужчина – администратор в местном банке, а вот кто девушка, пока неизвестно.

– Ясно. Семье еще не сообщали?

– Когда бы мы успели? – попытался возмутиться Хейден, но, наткнувшись на взбешенный взгляд, замолчал.

– Мне нужен адрес, – Витор протянул дознавателю свой блокнот и карандаш, – я сам сообщу близким.

Его собеседник не стал спорить, быстро черкнул несколько строк и вернул вещь, отходя в сторону, видимо, чтобы не нарваться на очередную грубость. Вот только он мог не волноваться, потому что злился Витор на собственную нерасторопность и ни на что более. Еще раз внимательно оглядев погибших и сделав несколько пометок, Вит обратился к спутнику:

– Пойдем? Здесь нам пока нечего делать.

– Да, идем. «Дева, богатая душой», интересно, – негромко проронил Морт. – Что ж, подождем опознания.

– Вариантов множество, – пожал плечами Витор. – От члена благотворительной организации до послушницы какого-нибудь храма. Интересно другое, как кто-то подгоняет чужие верования под свою схему. Если бы о культе говорил кто-то посерьезнее Квентина, то сейчас все считали бы, что здесь орудует не маньяк, а тот, кто пытается спасти город.

– И пока ты не поймешь, в чем заключается эта схема, убийцу не найти? – уточнил палач.

– Да, но у нас уже есть от чего отталкиваться, не зря же мы полночи бумаги разгребали, – Вит бледно улыбнулся. – Нам пора, нужно сообщить людям, что им больше некого ждать домой.

Погибший жил почти в центре города, недалеко от места работы, и Витор, с трудом найдя место, где можно было спокойно оставить машину, заглянул в блокнот, чтобы уточнить адрес, и покинул автомобиль. Морт последовал за ним, привычно игнорируя любопытные взгляды.

Витор не любил подобные моменты: люди в момент их горя так уязвимы, и кажется, что любое слово может окончательно сломать их, а тут ты с расспросами, уточнениями, все пытаешься чего-то добиться. Но от этого никуда не денешься – часть работы, и с ней остается только смириться.

Дверь им открыла изящная блондинка, она весело рассказывала кому-то по телефону, какая крутая поездка ее ждет, но, увидев незнакомцев, насторожилась, а стоило Витору только выдохнуть: «Мне очень жаль», – как на глазах девушки появились слезы. Им не удалось вытащить из жены убитого ничего полезного, она совершенно ничего не знала о его работе, только повторяла, что тот был хорошим человеком. В итоге, оставив девушку с подругой, которая прибежала, стоило только ей позвонить, мужчины покинули дом. Витор молчал, стараясь не думать о том, что происходило в этой семье, если искренне убитая горем вдова солгала почти во всем? Может, дело в том, что люди не любят говорить плохо о мертвых?

– Будем надеяться, что на работе нам повезет больше, – сказал Вит своему спутнику, старательно пряча взгляд. – Пройдемся пешком, так будет проще.

– Я, конечно, не эксперт в области семейной жизни, но об убийствах говорит весь город, ее муж не ночевал дома, а она до нашего прихода была счастлива и довольна жизнью, – поделился своим впечатлением Мортис.

– Думаешь, она – наш убийца? – хмыкнул Витор. – Скорее, просто привыкшая к развлечениям мужа жена, сама не упускающая своего.

– Не думаю, так что, скорее всего, ты прав, – кивнул Морт. – Только зачем тогда вообще заключать брак? Ладно, не мое дело. Нам сюда, настолько я понимаю.

– Для кого-то такие отношения – норма, – сказал Витор перед тем, как войти в стеклянные двери банка и оставить в стороне разговоры не по делу.

Здесь им повезло больше: бумаги убитого были в порядке, а его помощница – очень толковой. Также оказалось, что администратором тот стал совсем недавно, а до этого отвечал за проверку клиентов, пытающихся взять займ. После осмотра его бумаг из вчерашнего списка осталось два имени и та самая аббревиатура, расшифровки которой не знала помощница.

– Куда теперь? – уточнил Мортис у задумчивого Вита, когда они вернулись к машине.

– В участок, наверное, нужно узнать, известно ли уже имя девушки, и попробовать навести справки о тех людях, с которыми связаны убитые.

Палач кивнул и устроился на пассажирском месте.

Хейден уже был в участке, он копался в каких-то подшивках.

– Есть новости? – уточнил Витор, за что получил неприязненный взгляд.

– Она послушница в местном монастыре. Только мертвой монашки мне не хватало!

– У нее были связи с внешним миром?

– Вот сами бы и узнали. Хотя, – Хейден посмотрел на Мортиса, – они жизнь проповедуют, так что с палачом войти не получится.

– А без него я не пойду, – ровно сказал Вит. – Ладно, с этим позже. У вас есть какая-нибудь база данных на местных? Мне нужно пробить несколько имен.

– Это в мэрию, – дознаватель назвал адрес и пояснил, как туда добраться. – Я позвоню, предупрежу, чтобы открыли архив. Что-нибудь еще?

– А те, кто отличился в плане нарушения закона? Вы и на них информацию храните там же?

– Нет, по этому вопросу вам в другое здание, это рядом. Проводить? – устало вздохнул Хейден.

– Найдем, – решил не дергать его лишний раз Витор. – Звоните, если будут новости.

– Лишь бы не трупы, – мрачно отозвался дознаватель. – Но на всякий случай не прощаюсь.

– Начнем с местного архива, или что там, – сказал Витор, когда кабинет Хейдена остался за спиной, – проверим имена, вдруг кто-то засветился у дознавателей раньше.

Архив действительно оказался в соседнем доме. То ли охранник, то ли сторож после пояснения, зачем пришли мужчины, выдал ключ и объяснил, как пройти к нужному кабинету.

– Привыкаешь копаться в пыльных документах? – подколол Мортиса дознаватель. Он какое-то время провозился с клинившим замком, в итоге с трудом его открыв. – Будем надеяться, что здесь хоть относительный порядок.

– Приятное разнообразие, – усмехнулся в ответ палач. – Ищем всех или только те два имени?

– Только два, пока не стоит слишком усложнять.

Вит нащупал выключатель, и небольшую комнату с рядами стеллажей залил резанувший по уже успевшим привыкнуть к полумраку глазам яркий свет.

Морт оглядел фронт работ.

– Судя по всему, папки стоят в алфавитном порядке. Уже легче.

– Как думаешь, сколько в этом городе людей с одинаковыми фамилиями? – хмыкнул в ответ на это Витор. – Тебе первое, мне второе.

– Что-то ты слишком пессимистичен. Не к добру, – палач скрылся между стеллажами.

– Я реалистичен, – ответил Витор, проводя кончиками пальцев по корешкам папок.

– Ну как у тебя? – спустя приличное количество времени Мортис подошел к Виту, что-то изучавшему в одной из папок.

– Пьяная драка, – сказал тот захлопывая корешок, – его даже не судили, ущерб минимальный, да и он получил не меньше. Не думаю, что это нам что-то дает.

– У меня пусто. В мэрию?

– Да, только возьмем где-нибудь по пути кофе.

Мужчины заглянули в кафе по дороге, причем Морт заказал зеленый чай, немного неодобрительно посмотрев на черноту в чашке Вита. Дознаватель только улыбнулся: он знал, как его спутник относится к привычке употреблять кофе в непомерных количествах, и в обычные дни готов был поменять свой напиток на чай, но только на тот, который заваривал Морт, а сейчас приходилось пить что есть.

В мэрии древний дедок, бренча огромной связкой ключей, повел их в подвал, тихо что-то говоря себе под нос. Витор с трудом удержался от смешка: происходящее очень напоминало детскую страшилку. Внизу нашлись не стеллажи, а шкафы с наклейками на дверцах, указывающими, что находится внутри.

– Почему это не может быть милая секретарша, которая сама будет копаться в бумагах, пока ты пьешь кофе и листаешь журналы? – фыркнул Витор, подходя к одному из шкафов.

– Потому что тогда это была бы не работа, а развлечение, – улыбнулся Мортис, читая надписи и прикидывая, с чего начать.

– Иногда можно было бы, – Витор наконец нашел нужную букву и открыл ящик. Немного порывшись, он достал очередную папку. – Итак, родился, жил, закончил школу. Обычная жизнь. А вот это уже интересно и, кажется, повод похода по всем нашим мертвым чиновникам. Он унаследовал небольшой магазинчик в центре и переоформлял его на себя. Что у твоего?

– Примерно то же самое, но с одним отличием: унаследована доля в бизнесе, хотел то ли продать, то ли переоформить на кого-то еще.

– Что ж, ожидаемо, – Витор убрал документы обратно и осмотрелся по сторонам. – Подожди минуту, – он пошел вдоль шкафов, явно ища что-то определенное. – Помнишь ту аббревиатуру, которая встречалась у всех погибших? Это название фермы и семейного магазина рядом с ней, точнее, должно было стать. Старая история, не прошли проверки, не смогли доказать, что имеют право на землю, не получили заем. Мне кажется, это как раз то, что мы ищем.

– И где ты увидел это название? – уточнил Мортис. – У того владельца магазина?

– Просто посмотрел в картотеке, – Витор помахал папкой, которую держал в руках. – Решил, что раз здесь есть досье на жителей, то почему не может быть на организации? Как оказалось, не прогадал.

– И кто из местных жителей хотел этим заняться?

– На самом деле двое, – Витор назвал имена. – Как раз парочка, как и все убитые.

– Тебе мужчина, мне женщина, – Морт как раз стоял около нужного шкафа.

– Как скажешь.

Вскоре они уже делились новостями. Ничего особенного, пожалуй, кроме того, что девушка переехала, о чем была сделана отметка, хоть и адреса никто не указал, а ее партнер, потеряв все, пытался затеять судебную тяжбу с городом, пусть и не преуспел в этом.

– Почему никто не подумал о нем? Такой очевидный претендент. Нам нужно связаться с Хейденом, пусть ищут.

– Месть отказавшим? А при чем тут девушки? Или местные сплетники были правы о брошенном у алтаря несчастном? – Мортис видел много различных убийц, так что подобный мотив не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

– У алтаря – едва ли, но бросила она его точно. Дай мне минуту, я позвоню, – он отошел чуть в сторону, набирая номер Хейдена: в этой истории явно пора было ставить точку.

– Он сказал, что наш подозреваемый покинул город около полугода назад, – недовольно сказал Витор, сбросив вызов, – словно бы здесь ничего не делается без его ведома. В общем, вам нужно, вот и ищите. В понедельник обещал дать в помощь несколько новичков.

– А Хейден не хочет начать охранять остальных возможных жертв? – изогнул бровь Морт. – Тех же новичков отправить, пусть наблюдают и сигнализируют, если этот мститель появится.

– Мститель же уехал, так к чему переживать? Да и вообще, при чем здесь система? – очень похоже передразнил Витор. – Я позвоню своему начальству завтра, и он сразу передумает, а пока я просто не вижу, как его переупрямить. Да и пока наш убийца не выходил на охоту чаще, чем раз в двое суток.

– Продумал, приехал, убил, уехал – отдыхать и думать дальше, – хмыкнул палач. – Ладно, мы сейчас в гостиницу?

– Пока да. Нужно подумать, где он может прятаться, и привести мысли в порядок.

Мортис, пользуясь тем, что их провожатый ушел наверх, приобнял дознавателя за плечи:

– Вот насчет мыслей – весьма дельное предложение. За мной должок, я помню, – и прошел к выходу.

Витор хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, направившись следом за ним и надеясь, что сегодняшний день принесет еще и положительные эмоции.

Мужчины заглянули в кафе, потому что день клонился к вечеру, и вернулись в гостиницу. В номере Морт порылся в сумке и, немного хитро улыбнувшись, предложил:

– Массаж?

– Может, сегодня пропустим этот этап?

Палач не стал настаивать, подойдя ближе.

– Как скажешь.

На ближайшее время все неприятности этого городка были забыты, вымытые из головы поцелуями и ласками, не позволявшими отвлекаться ни на что другое.

– Ты определенно добрый волшебник, – тихо сказал Витор, благодарно целуя любовника и улыбаясь в ответ на несколько удивленный взгляд, – даришь радость и наслаждение. Особая магия, не иначе.

– Рад, что помог, – Морт вернул поцелуй и устроился поудобнее. – Ну что, какие планы на остаток вечера?

– Поваляться рядом с тобой, – улыбнулся Витор, – сделать так, чтобы ты стонал… Мне это нравится, знаешь?

– Знаю, – серьезно отозвался Мортис, обнимая его и в очередной раз задумываясь о том, что между ними происходит. – Тогда начинаем валяться довольными тряпочками.

– А я думал, ты возразишь и заставишь настроиться на рабочий лад.

– А толку? Сегодня все равно больше ничего сделать уже нельзя.

– Ну вот, теперь, когда ты окончательно успокоил мою совесть… – Витор приподнялся, требовательно целуя собиравшегося что-то сказать Морта и явно не собираясь этим ограничиваться.

– Ну что с тобой поделаешь, – демонстративно вздохнул палач, когда Вит сместился с поцелуями чуть ниже. – Хотя не скажу, что я сильно против…

Дальше связных предложений не было ни от одного из мужчин, только короткие просьбы и так ожидаемые Витором стоны. Уснули они около полуночи, уставшие и вымотанные, но довольные, переплетя руки и ноги и улыбаясь чему-то во сне.

А утро началось со звонка телефона Мортиса – начальство интересовалось, когда палач собирается вернуться, ведь уже началась новая рабочая неделя, и через пару дней должны привезти очередного приговоренного к смерти. Морт спокойно ответил, что раз прямо сейчас он не нужен, то пока задержится тут, тем более что, возможно, придется выполнять свои обязанности и в этом городе.

– Тебя уже потеряли, – усмехнулся Витор, который прекрасно слышал каждое слово из короткого разговора. – Интересно, что бы с ними случилось, уйди ты в полноценный отпуск. Кстати, не думал об этом?

– Думал. Но, во-первых, у меня не настолько тяжелая работа, чтобы месяц от нее отдыхать, а во-вторых, что я все это время буду делать?

– Брось, поездки – это иногда очень весело, – продолжил Витор, неохотно садясь. – Не по таким сонным городкам, конечно. А, например, на море? Хотя толпу ты не любишь… Куда-нибудь в горы?

– В горы в одиночку лезут только экстремалы или фанатики, – недоуменно посмотрел на него Морт. – Я что, похож на идиота?

– Знаешь, я говорил про те горы, где есть хорошие гостиничные комплексы и можно покататься на лыжах или сноубордах, выпить в баре и вообще весело провести время. Ты ведь понимаешь, что расписался в том, что заядлый трудоголик?

– Как и ты. Хотя об активном отдыхе явно знаешь не понаслышке, – хмыкнул палач. – Но эта мысль имеет право на жизнь. Надеюсь, по возвращении я не найду тебя по уши в кофе и скрюченным в дугу.

– А про то, что можно захватить меня с собой, ты не подумал? – уточнил Витор и быстро добавил: – Сегодня я первый в душ, если будет звонить Хейден, возьми трубку.

Морт проводил его взглядом. Кажется, ситуация вышла из-под контроля… Что ж, поговорить он и так хотел, но не стоило торопиться, сейчас обстановка неподходящая.

– Проклятье, – выдохнул Витор, когда за ним закрылась дверь, а льющаяся вода надежно заглушила все другие звуки. Вот кто его за язык тянул? С другой стороны, почему они не могут отдохнуть вместе? Что в этом, собственно, такого? Не в романтическую поездку же он Мортиса пригласил, просто отпуск. Вот только, кажется, для него самого все было далеко как не просто. Тряхнув головой, от чего вокруг полетели брызги, он принялся приводить себя в порядок, пытаясь не думать о лишнем, у него там, вообще-то, маньяк бегает, и пора бы его уже поймать и познакомить с Мортом.

Вернувшийся в комнату Вит несколько настороженно посмотрел на палача, но Мортис был привычно спокоен.

– Хейден звонил, у него есть какие-то новости, для разнообразия – не труп. Нас ждут в участке, – сообщил он и ушел в ванную.

Пока Морт был в душе, Витор решил пролистать свои вчерашние заметки. Ничего не поменялось, он действительно считал, что убийца – тот якобы уехавший парень. Запомнив адрес того места, где должна была воплотиться его мечта, и решив позже взглянуть на карту, мужчина потянулся за телефоном: стоило отчитаться перед начальством, не говоря об отношении местных к его идеям, просто на всякий случай – к чему подставлять Хейдена, если удастся договориться по-хорошему.

Дознаватель, когда они приехали в участок, довольно искренне улыбнулся при виде мужчин и рассказал о том, что успел побывать около места жительства подозреваемого и выяснил, что тот хоть вроде и уехал, но попался на глаза любопытной соседке пару недель назад – за несколько дней до первого убийства. На что Витор продиктовал адрес возможной фермы – место оказалось примерно в получасе езды от города, что делало его неплохим убежищем. Радовало то, что Хейден все же перестал упираться, а значит, не придется тащиться туда в одиночку.

– Скольких вам человек выделить? – уточнил дознаватель, понимая, что столичные гости не останутся в стороне.

– Лучше не рисковать, – Витор отошел к окну, выглядывая на тихую улицу сквозь запыленное стекло. – Сколько есть из тех, кто хоть раз бывал в реальных заварушках, а не только выписывал штрафы за превышение скорости.

– Есть и такие, – не удивился Хейден. – Встречаемся через полчаса у входа в участок, – он взялся за телефон, вызванивая коллег.

– Как насчет позавтракать, пока они собираются? – спросил Вит палача, понимая, что не выйдет оставить его в стороне.

– Пойдем, – кивнул тот. – Тем более что тебе явно не помешает очередная чашка кофе.

– Я настолько плохо выгляжу? – фыркнул Витор, выходя из участка и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках кафе.

– Нет, выглядишь ты отлично, но явно недопроснулся.

– Тогда мы действительно просто обязаны найти мне кофе.

Пока мужчины отсутствовали, Хейден вызвал троих суровых на вид коллег, которым как раз объяснял ситуацию, когда Вит и Морт вернулись к зданию участка. Не вмешиваясь в инструктаж, они просто остановились рядом: здесь не нужна была помощь, судя по всему, эти люди уже не единожды работали вместе.

– Мы не полезем вперед, – сказал Витор, когда дознаватель закончил говорить, – не хочу вклиниваться и мешать. Но в случае чего спину прикроем.

Он заработал несколько недоверчивых взглядов, но спорить напрямую никто не решился.

– Тогда по машинам! – рявкнул Хейден. Кажется, вот такое дело было ему гораздо больше по душе, чем рутинное копание в бумагах.

– У тебя есть оружие? – уточнил Витор, когда они с Мортисом уселись в автомобиль. – Твой дар ведь не работает на расстоянии.

– Откуда? – скептически посмотрел на него палач. – Я, если ты не забыл, приехал сюда поддержать двоюродного брата.

– Возьмешь мое запасное? – Вит не носил оружие в повседневной жизни, но это не значило, что его не было. Сейчас, например, в багажнике за обивкой находился небольшой сейф, вмещавший пару стволов и несколько запасных обойм к ним.

– Пожалуй, лишним не будет, – Морт прекрасно понимал, что человек, которого они хотят найти, опасен, и был благодарен Витору за поданную мысль.

Место даже далекому от сельского хозяйства Витору показалось весьма неудачным: высушенная ветром равнина, ни намека на реку или хотя бы ручей, несколько чахлых деревьев, среди которых пристроились покосившийся старый дом и сарай с провалившейся крышей. А еще им ни при каком раскладе не удалось бы подъехать незамеченными. Видимо, понял это и Хейден, потому что его машина просто прибавила ход – не удивить, так не хотя бы не дать скрыться, в некоторых случаях очень верный подход.

Остановившись возле входа и подняв при этом тучу пыли, команда дознавателя высыпала из машины с оружием наизготовку, готовясь отражать атаку. Витор остановился гораздо мягче, без зазрения совести прикрывшись первой машиной, и, жестом попросив Мортиса оставаться на месте, поспешил достать оружие. Не то чтобы в соблюдении тишины была необходимость, просто не хотелось слушать возражений. Проверив пистолеты, он вернулся к своему спутнику, передавая ему один из стволов.

На веревке у крыльца лаял тощий пес, заходился даже не злобой, а каким-то отчаянием. Один из команды Хейдена не выдержал и выстрелил, укладывая пулю рядом с ним. Животное заскулило и спряталось, забилось в угол, а дознаватель, кажется, был недалек от того, чтобы пристрелить нервного подчиненного. Но сделанного не вернешь.

– Заходим! – выдал Хейден и, обернувшись к гостям, добавил: – Вы здесь. Не лезьте, как и обещали.

Витору оставалось только кивнуть и тревожно следить за их действиями. Хлипкой двери хватило легкого пинка, чтобы слететь с петель, хорошо хоть не рассыпаться в прах. До оставшихся на улице донеслась обычная для таких моментов перекличка: кажется, в доме никого не было.

– Чисто, – подтвердил Хейден, появляясь на пороге.

– Вы все осмотрели? – не поверил Витор, убирая оружие за пояс – дурная привычка, но кобуры все равно не было. – Чердак, подвал? Как минимум собаку кто-то кормит и поит. Вода в миске свежая, а на такой жаре она долго бы не продержалась.

– Смотри сам, раз такой умный, – раздался голос из-за спины дознавателя.

– Легко, – разозленный неудачей Витор не собирался молчать и вошел в дом, отодвинув Хейдена в сторону.

Окна были завешаны плотной тканью в попытке сохранить прохладу или оградиться от окружающего мира, остатки мебели стояли совершенно без какой-то схемы или подобия порядка, но здесь явно кто-то жил. Несколько банок консервов на рассохшемся столе, спальник, раскатанный прямо на полу в углу, бутылка с водой, фоторамка, где под разбитым стеклом застыли двое. Последний предмет привлек внимание Витора:

– Смотри, – он продемонстрировал фото стоявшему рядом и к чему-то прислушивавшемуся Мортису, – а вот и наша невеста. Правда, похожа на тех бедняжек, которых он в белое одевал?

Палач рассеянно кивнул и не торопясь сделал несколько шагов вперед.

– Морт? – встревожился Витор, вновь доставая оружие.

– Я палач, – словно бы сам с собой начал говорить тот. – Чтобы остановить сердце, нужно чувствовать, как оно бьется. Здесь, в этом доме, кроме нас, еще трое.

– Где? – тихо уточнил дознаватель, делая Хейдену знак подойти.

– Под полом, – так же тихо сказал Морт.

Витор кивнул и начал осматриваться уже гораздо внимательней: где-то здесь должен был быть люк.

– Кухня? – спросил он у Хейдена, который должен был гораздо лучше разбираться в местных правилах строительства.

И вновь команда Хейдена оказалась впереди, но на кухне они по-прежнему ничего не нашли, в полу не было и следа люка. Наверное, они так бы и ушли, если бы у убийцы не сдали нервы: он вывалился из скрытого за дверцами шкафа входа в погреб и даже успел сделать один выстрел до того, как его изрешетили пулями.

– Хватит! – рявкнул Хейден, когда парень упал и, кажется, скатился по ступеням.

Витор только головой покачал: он привык к гораздо большему профессионализму.

– Никого не задело? – все же спросил он.

– Он мелкой дробью стрелял, – сказал один из мужчин, прижимая ладонь к кровоточащему плечу, – так что ничего серьезного.

– И все равно нужен будет врач. Мортис сказал, что слышал троих, один мертв, а там, кажется, его новые жертвы. Звони, – обратился он к Хейдену, – а я спускаюсь, – не желая долгих препирательств, Вит направился к темнеющему проходу, подсвечивая себе под ноги карманным фонариком. Уже возле залитой кровью лестницы он обернулся к палачу и попросил: – Останься здесь, – присутствие Морта отвлекало уже тем, что постоянно хотелось сделать так, чтобы тот не оказался на линии огня.

Спускаясь по скрипучим ступеням, Вит старался не наступать на капли крови, что удавалось с трудом, а внизу так и вовсе показалось, что налилось целое море – и как в одном человеке может быть столько алой жидкости? Из угла раздался шорох, заставивший дознавателя вскинуть оружие и направить в нужную сторону луч света. Но ничего опасного там не было, только связанный и перепуганный до ужаса мужчина.

– Мы позаботимся о вас, – постарался успокоить его Вит, впрочем, не торопясь подходить: ему нужно было найти еще одного человека, и хорошо бы это был не помощник убийцы.

Девушка нашлась в соседнем помещении, среди стеллажей, на которых раньше, должно быть, хранили заготовки, а теперь только пауки вили свое кружево. Здесь было светлее, но это только делало все хуже, потому что девушка была не одна, у нее была соседка – мумифицированная, в белом платье. Кажется, невеста все же никуда не уехала, или ее насильно вернули домой.

– Проклятье, – буркнул Витор, а выжившая дернулась от его голоса. – Все в порядке, – попытался успокоить ее дознаватель, но, кажется, сделал только хуже: она буквально забилась в истерике. – Хейден! Мне нужна помощь! – рявкнул Вит.

Совместными усилиями они вскоре смогли вывести заложников из места, где они натерпелись страху. Девушка тихо всхлипывала на плече Хейдена, а мужчина сидел в машине и, глядя перед собой, покачивался вперед-назад.

– Вот же, – Витор отошел в сторону, туда, где стоял Мортис. – Не знаю, что он с ними делал, но едва ли они когда-нибудь придут в норму. Эй, – окликнул он местного дознавателя, – мы еще нужны?

– Да нет, собственно, – подумав, сказал он, успокаивающе гладя по спине пострадавшую. – Мы дождемся медиков и экспертов сами.

– Тогда мы поедем, – решил Витор.

Мужчины, убрав оружие на место, устроились в машине, и Вит, невесело улыбнувшись, спросил:

– Напьемся?

– Обязательно, но не здесь, – покачал головой Мортис. – Ты будешь узнавать, может, найдется что-нибудь, проливающее свет на его мотивы?

– Мне кажется, они более чем ясны, – пожал плечами Витор. – Попрощался с мечтой, бросила девушка. Может быть, она собиралась выйти замуж за другого, а тут еще и иск отклонили, парень сорвался и двинулся. Начал с неверной подружки, продолжил теми, кто ему насолил, добавляя к ним тех, кто, опять же, на эту подружку похож, а чтобы оправдать себя перед остатками совести, вписал все в культ, о котором в городе многие знают. Вроде как не убийца уже – спаситель. Впрочем, посмотрим, может, в доме найдется что-то, поясняющее его мотивы и чаяния.

– Все может быть. Когда назад?

– Нас здесь больше ничего не держит, для отчета мне хватит того, что есть. Жаль, конечно, что не удалось поговорить с ним, почувствовать его правду или ложь, но это просто мои привычки. Так что вполне можем уезжать.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Мортис. – Поехали выпишемся, и домой.

– Устал от пасторальных пейзажей? – без особого огонька пошутил Витор. – Давай так и сделаем. У тебя вроде еще оставался виски? Мы же не все тогда допили.

– Заедем в какой-нибудь магазин по дороге, – отмахнулся палач. – Того, что осталось, нам явно не хватит.

– Я же не до беспамятства напиваться собираюсь, – улыбнулся Вит.

– Все равно там меньше полбутылки, так что не спорь.

– И не собирался.

За разговором они как раз доехали до города. Вернувшись в гостиничный номер, мужчины собрали вещи, расплатились за постой и снова отправились в дорогу.

На въезде в столицу Витор заехал в один из гипермаркетов и, закупившись, уточнил:

– К тебе?

– Машину опять бросишь?

– У тебя под окнами, и утром уеду на ней, или ты собираешься меня выставить? Если так, то лучше поедем ко мне.

– Да вот даже не знаю, – тихо буркнул Морт. – Поехали ко мне, – уже громче.

– Слушай, я понимаю, что мы рядом рекордное количество времени, так что если хочешь побыть один, просто скажи, – от Витора не укрылась его заминка. – Я как бы и один могу выпить, да и не пить вообще – тоже не проблема.

– Поехали, – повторил палач, не видя смысла откладывать разговор, тем более что алкоголь вполне может сгладить возможные острые углы.

– Если ты уверен, – сказал Вит и, больше не споря, поехал по знакомому маршруту.

Машину он действительно оставил на площадке около дома Морта – в очень интересном месте, заехать и выехать оттуда без потерь можно было только при наличии некоторого опыта, который у мужчины, понятное дело, имелся. Отчасти именно поэтому это место почти всегда оставалось свободным.

В привычной обстановке Мортис несколько расслабился, а Витор сразу прошел к бару: ему не очень нравилось настроение любовника, так что он щедро плеснул ему виски в стакан и, добавив льда, поставил на подлокотник кресла, в котором расположился палач.

– Кстати, ты хотел приготовить чай, – с улыбкой напомнил Вит, касаясь своим стаканом все стоящего на месте стакана Мортиса, улыбаясь достаточно мелодичному звуку.

– Обязательно, когда протрезветь захочешь, – Морт улыбнулся краем рта и забрал свою порцию. – Ну что, за очередное успешно завершенное дело?

– Да, за него, – Витор упал в соседнее кресло и, довольно улыбнувшись, прикрыл глаза, сделал глоток своего напитка, расслабляясь и чувствуя себя спокойно.

– Наконец-то я полноценно увидел тебя в деле, – палач тоже отпил немного. – А то только рассказы слушал да результат видел.

– И как впечатление? – приоткрыв один глаз, с любопытством спросил дознаватель.

– Познавательно, – нашел подходящее определение Мортис. – И мне в целом понравилось.

– Приглашать тебя с собой чаще?

– В качестве ходячей терапии? Я не дознаватель, идеи подкидываю редко, в поле вести себя умею, но это не особо люблю, так зачем? – Морт откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. – Просто за компанию?

– Почему нет, тоже хороший вариант, – улыбнулся Витор. – И для того, чтобы несколько разнообразить твою жизнь.

– С целью? – палач допил содержимое своего стакана и звякнул нерастаявшими льдинками. – У нас соглашение, если ты не забыл.

– Помню, – пожал плечами Вит. – Брось, мы не говорили о том, что не можем весело проводить время вместе. Тебя это не устраивает?

– Витор, у тебя частит пульс, – спокойно заметил Морт, – а значит, ты что-то недоговариваешь.

– Мне казалось, это я здесь умею определять ложь, – хмыкнул Вит. – Может, я не недоговариваю, а просто не хочу говорить. Мне не нравится, куда зашел наш разговор, Мортис.

– Я не говорю о том, что ты лжешь, просто немного нервничаешь. Хорошо, не хочешь – не надо, – палач открыл глаза и попросил: – Передай бутылку, пожалуйста, или налей сам.

– Давай я, – Витор наклонился, дотягиваясь до его стакана. – И лучше бы нам договорить, Морт, мы никогда прежде не позволяли себе недосказанностей. Тебя что-то тревожит, и я хочу знать, что.

– Сам напросился, – хмыкнул Мортис. – Вит, тебе мало того, что мы встречаемся только для того, чтобы доставить друг другу удовольствие? – прямо спросил он. – Я не первый раз замечаю взгляды, реакцию на окружающих, еще кое-какие мелочи… Не подумай, что я собираюсь послать тебя куда подальше, просто ответь на вопрос.

Витор залпом допил свой напиток, наливая новую порцию и убирая в сторону бутылку: ему нужно было время, чтобы взять себя в руки и ответить правильно, так, чтобы не лишиться того, чем он очень дорожил, а главное – успокоить проклятый пульс.

– Не придумывай. Мы в первую очередь друзья, во всяком случае, я так считаю. Естественно, что я, например, волнуюсь за тебя, раздражаюсь, когда какой-то идиот в очередной раз проходится по твоей особенности. И, конечно, я не хочу терять то, что между нами происходит, и, может, самую малость психую, когда к тебе кто-то клеится, просто потому, что если ты найдешь кого-то другого, мне придется делать то же самое, а я слишком ленив для этого, – Вит улыбнулся, практически гордясь собой: его сердце билось ровно, да и, если честно, он не сказал ни слова неправды, просто чуть иначе расставил акценты.

– И как в такую стройную версию укладывается позапрошлая ночь? – улыбнулся Морт, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – И можешь не психовать, менять партнера я не собираюсь, меня все устраивает.

– Я определенно рад этому, – проигнорировав неудобный вопрос, выдал Витор. – Налить тебе еще?

– Налей, – Морт решил не давить на любовника, решив понаблюдать дальше и, возможно, немного изменить своим привычкам. – Кстати, ты что-то про отпуск говорил, может, и правда поехать куда-нибудь?

– В горы? На самом деле, тебе и правда не мешает съездить отдохнуть. Есть один спокойный пансионат в лесу, там красиво, рядом есть озеро, а буквально в паре часов пешком – каскад пещер. Пешие походы и ленивая тишина.

– Покажешь? – палач лукаво прищурился.

– Ты серьезно? – удивленно уточнил Вит.

– Ты же сам предложил взять тебя с собой, – рассмеялся Мортис. – Или у тебя на ближайший неотгулянный отпуск уже есть какие-то планы?

– У меня до этого момента отпуска даже в планах не было. Хорошо, давай съездим, просто назначь дату, а я постараюсь договориться с начальством.

– Все завтра, – покачал головой Морт. – И так три рабочих дня отсутствовал. А пока… – он допил содержимое своего стакана. – Иди сюда, трудоголик, будем поощрять твою редкую лень.

– С удовольствием, – отставив в сторону свой напиток, Витор поднялся, но лишь для того, чтобы устроиться на коленях у Мортиса и с довольным вздохом втянуть его в поцелуй.

И снова умелые ласковые руки и мягкие губы заставили забыть обо всем постороннем, жар чужого тела опалял даже через одежду, точное знание партнером всех чувствительных мест в очередной раз сводило с ума, заставляя теряться в ощущениях и неожиданно нахлынувших эмоциях, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы выплеснуть их, рассказать – пусть и не всему миру, всего лишь прошептать на ухо тому, для кого они уже давно живут в сердце, уговаривая себя: пока не время, не стоит рушить хрупкое равновесие, еще чуть позже, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что не оттолкнут… А пока можно было дарить удовольствие, срывать с губ стоны и тонуть в водовороте ощущений.

Много позже, лежа бок о бок на кровати, мужчины негромко разговаривали – завтрашний рабочий день никто не отменял, пусть они и собирались в скором времени отдохнуть, и стоило разобраться с некоторыми мелочами. Но вот все вопросы решены, и в комнате воцарилась немного сонная тишина, нарушенная только звуком легкого поцелуя и пожеланием добрых снов.

Утро, как это часто бывало, началось со звонка телефона Витора: его опять высылали прочь из города для решения очередной загадки. И все, что оставалось – это согласиться, но на этот раз дознаватель, помня о договоре с Мортисом, поставил условие, что, вернувшись, сообщит дату, с которой уходит в отпуск.

– Ты все слышал, – тихо сказал он проснувшемуся Морту. – Мне пора.

– Удачи, – так же негромко отозвался палач. – Буду ждать.

– Не забудь о дате отпуска, – улыбнулся Витор, целуя его перед тем, как встать и начать спешно одеваться. – И напиши мне, чтобы я мог забронировать нам номер или домик. Об этом, кстати, тоже подумай. Все, я убежал, – но просто так уйти у него все же не вышло: еще один поцелуй в губы и осторожное прикосновение к руне – Вит просто не смог удержаться. – Все, пора.

– Счастливого пути.

Морт улыбнулся и сел на кровати, провожая мужчину взглядом. Стоило и самому вставать – до будильника оставалось не так много времени. Утренняя рутина и мысли, от которых не хотелось отмахиваться, наоборот, казалось, что именно сейчас наступил какой-то переломный момент, и его нельзя упустить.

Приехав на работу, палач заглянул к начальству – объяснить задержку, подтвердить за Витора пришедший от Хейдена отчет и выяснить, когда и на каких условиях можно уйти в первый за несколько лет отпуск. Перед последним вопросом, наверное, стоило как-то подготовить начальника, потому что тот от удивления даже своим утренним кофе подавился, но зато, отдышавшись, сказал, что готов подписать нужные бумаги хоть сейчас. Решив, что Витору все равно понадобится время на расследование, Мортис решил дать себе еще неделю на подготовку и озвучил это шефу.

Получив разрешение, Морт вернулся в свой кабинет и заварил чаю, как-то сразу вспоминая, что Вит так и не получил порцию этого напитка – вчера как-то не с руки было, а сегодня он уехал слишком рано. Сидя за столом над парившей чашкой, палач прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ароматом и понимая, что уже скучает по обществу дознавателя, а ведь его не будет несколько дней как минимум. На самом деле это были не новые чувства, вот только прежде он не давал себе задуматься, отговаривался почти так же, как Вит – они же друзья, естественно скучать по разговорам и прочему. Грустно улыбнувшись, Мортис достал телефон и написал сообщение с датой начала своего отпуска.

Ответа не было достаточно долго, он уже успел начать перебирать дела приговоренных и планировать оставшиеся дни, когда пришло короткое: «Принято», – видимо, у Вита со свободным временем было все не так радужно. Что ж, его непосредственные обязанности никто не отменял, поэтому Морт на время отложил все лишние мысли и сосредоточился на текущих задачах.

Неделя пролетела достаточно быстро, времени на то, чтобы сильно скучать, не было у обоих мужчин. Мортис выполнил свой долг, в очередной раз отправив в небытие того, кто нарушил закон, а Вит чуть было не нарвался на пулю очень нервного бывшего подозреваемого. Витор даже отчасти понимал его: еще бы, бедного парня столько таскали в местный участок, что его чуть не линчевали добрые мирные граждане. Но понимать – это одно, а удержаться от пары затрещин, получив царапину на ребрах и испорченную рубашку, между прочим, подаренную на прошлый день рождения Мортисом, не получилось. Но, к счастью, он все же умудрился закончить расследование вовремя и оказаться под дверью квартиры палача ранним утром в первый день отпуска.

Морт открыл не сразу. Немного сонный, он пару секунд недоуменно смотрел на Вита, не совсем понимая, что дознаватель тут делает в такую рань, но все же спохватился и пригласил войти.

– Знаешь, я так и не дождался твоего решения и забронировал домик, – с улыбкой сказал тот, наблюдая за тем, как Мортис пытался проснуться. – Но мы вполне можем выехать после того, как ты выспишься.

– В таком случае я полежу еще час-полтора, – сдержал зевок Морт. – Где плита и кофе, ты знаешь, – палач развернулся и ушел обратно в комнату.

– Знаю, – фыркнул Вит. – А еще я знаю, где кровать, и тоже хочу поваляться.

Он разулся и прошел следом за Мортисом – тот уже завалился и даже умудрился укутаться в одеяло. Было даже немного жаль его трогать, так что Витор просто прилег рядом, обнимая, и прикрыл глаза. Он не собирался спать, просто немного полежать – пару минут, не больше, но, конечно же, вырубился.

Морт проснулся, как и обещал, чуть больше, чем через час, покосился на сопящего в подушку Вита и, немного подумав, коснулся его плеча.

– Уже пора, да? – пробурчал тот, не открывая глаз.

– Можешь еще полежать, я не настаиваю.

– Нужно собираться и ехать, – Витор перевернулся на спину и с удовольствием потянулся. – Так что не будем лениться.

– Просыпайся тогда окончательно, – улыбнулся Морт и встал.

– Мог бы и помочь мне проснуться. Только не стаканом холодной воды на голову.

– Ты же сам сказал, что лениться не стоит, – рассмеялся Мортис. – И вообще, дай мне хотя бы умыться, что ли, а потом – все, что захочешь.

– Начинаю спешно придумывать, что же именно я хочу, – Вит понимал, что просто не может спрятать нежность, она слишком хорошо читалась во взгляде, но сейчас это его не волновало. Он легко поднялся с кровати и, коротко поцеловав любовника, пошел в сторону кухни. – Пожалуй, придумаю тебе что-нибудь на завтрак.

– И чайник поставь, кофе с тебя пока хватит, – донеслось ему вдогонку.

Витор только фыркнул, впрочем, сделал что просили и закопался в холодильник, ища что-то достаточно простое и быстрое. Вернувшийся посвежевший Морт улыбнулся при виде этой картины и занялся священнодействием над заварочным чайником. Утро пошло своим чередом.

– Я уже успел забыть, как пахнет хорошо заваренный чай, – улыбнулся Витор, ставя на стол тарелки с завтраком.

– Главное, чтобы я не забыл, как и кому его правильно заваривать, – отозвался Мортис, наполняя чашки. – Мы надолго едем?

– Для начала – на неделю. Меньше просто смысла нет. А там все зависит от того, насколько тебе понравится отдыхать.

– Или пока я не сломаю какую-нибудь конечность, летя вниз со склона, – Мортис весьма трезво оценивал свои возможности.

– Ну, ты же не один туда едешь, постараюсь удержать тебя от травм.

– Договорились.

Мужчины закончили завтрак, Морт собрал сумку, и они спустились к машине.

– Ехать часа четыре, если повезет, – предупредил Витор, – так что вполне можешь еще подремать. И вообще, наслаждайся поездкой.

– Да нет, я уже выспался. Посмотрю в окно, послушаю, кого ты там целую неделю вылавливал.

– Эта была совсем неинтересная история, – попытался увильнуть дознаватель.

– Раз ты так говоришь, значит, были проблемы, – не поддался Морт. – Рассказывай, облегчи душу.

Витор вздохнул, но больше не стал спорить и рассказал о закончившемся расследовании, не вдаваясь в особые подробности. Мортис посетовал на людское несовершенство, и разговор перетек на немного отвлеченные темы.

Дорога мягко ложилась под колеса, негромко звучало радио, мужчины наслаждались видами природы и обществом друг друга, в свете последних событий – особенно. Увидев на обочине резной деревянный указатель, Витор свернул на гравийку, вившуюся между деревьев. Из-за их густых крон на дорогу ложилась тень, и все окружающее становилось немного мрачным, но от этого не менее привлекательным.

– Осталось совсем немного, – поделился со своим спутником Витор.

– Довольно тихо, – улыбнулся Мортис, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. – Пока мне все нравится.

– Ты меня прямо успокоил. Машину бросим возле основного здания, парковки рядом с домиками нет, и, если честно, четырехколесный транспорт здесь бесполезен.

– Да-да, ты что-то про пешую прогулку говорил, – кивнул палач. – Прекрасное место.

– Можно прокатиться на велосипеде, а еще здесь есть трасса для езды по бездорожью на мотоциклах. Если, конечно, ты этим увлекаешься, – осторожно добавил он.

– Вит, ты меня удивляешь. Мы сколько лет знакомы, не подскажешь? Какие мотоциклы, я ж только до ближайшего дерева доехать смогу, – Мортис искренне рассмеялся. – А вот обещанные пещеры – другое дело.

– Кто знает, вдруг у тебя скрытые таланты прорезались, – рассмеялся и Витор.

Дорога сделала поворот, и мужчины выехали на большую поляну, в центре которой стоял немного сказочный деревянный дом. Вокруг него в тени деревьев притаились резные беседки, некоторые были заняты, но при этом было по-прежнему тихо: кажется, здесь отдыхали те, кто ценил тишину больше остального.

Чуть в стороне нашлась парковка, на которой Вит и остановился.

– Приехали, – улыбнулся он. – Можно сказать, официальное начало отдыха.

– Отлично. И какой домик наш, куда идти? – Морт вышел из машины и с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью.

– Не так быстро, – мягко улыбнулся Витор, – сначала нужно отметиться, взять ключи. А домик я выбрал самый отдаленный, но зато от него ближе к озеру. Ладно, зачем я все это говорю? Сам увидишь, пошли.

Они вошли в основное здание и сразу направились к стойке, где не особо задержались – Витору стоило только представиться, несколько подписей, и у них в руках ключи от временного пристанища, чтобы добраться до которого, пришлось еще попетлять по тропинке.

Домик был маленьким, но уютным, со всеми необходимыми удобствами и минимальным набором бытовой техники. Мортис обошел помещение, немного напоминая большого кота, знакомившегося с новой территорией, посмотрел в окна, вынес вердикт:

– Жить можно, – и, оставив свою сумку на одном из стульев, подошел к Виту. – Спасибо.

– Обращайся, – улыбнулся тот, искренне радуясь тому, что место его спутнику нравится.

Морт улыбнулся в ответ и уточнил:

– Ну что, начнем смущать соседей неприличными звуками? Пусть завидуют.

– Не выйдет, здесь слишком далеко до них, а мы оба не настолько громкие.

– Ну, как хочешь, – палач пожал плечами и отошел, собираясь разобрать свои вещи.

– Так, стоп, – недовольно выдал Витор и, поймав смеющийся взгляд, понял, что его просто развели. – Будем смущать белок, – он подошел ближе, притягивая к себе Морта и требовательно его целуя.

– Другое дело, – в промежутке между поцелуями хмыкнул Мортис. – А то умотал на неделю к черту на рога…

– Эй, я же не по своей воле… – попытался возмутиться Вит, но его заставили замолчать очередным поцелуем, а потом и вовсе опрокинули на немного неудобную кровать – хорошо хоть в небольшом домике все было близко.

Длительный перерыв послужил в своем роде некоторым бонусом – нет, мужчины не забыли, как доставить друг другу не одну приятную минуту, но после некоторой разлуки ощущения были чуть острее, и хотелось получить все и сразу, оставляя долгие чувственные ласки на потом. Сейчас же они просто гнались за наслаждением, почти до боли вжимаясь друг в друга и одновременно мечтая о разрядке и о том, чтобы их близость никогда не кончалась.

Следующие несколько дней прошли тихо и спокойно. Мужчины отсыпались, гуляли по лесу, дыша свежим воздухом, дошли до обещанных Витором пещер и потрясающе красивого озера, много разговаривали обо всем, что видели и что приходило в головы, и просто наслаждались отдыхом и обществом друг друга. Морт все четче понимал, что его не тяготит постоянное присутствие Вита рядом, и все чаще ловил на себе полные нежности взгляды. Вот только они не спешили вновь возвращаться к недавнему разговору, может, потому что это означало бы озвучить те перемены, которые оба чувствовали, но не спешили признавать? Пока было достаточно того, что рядом есть человек, который тебя понимает.

Очередное утро началось с ленивой неги и запаха чая. Солнце уже порядком поднялось над горизонтом, но мужчины не спешили вскакивать с рассветом – в этой тишине спалось удивительно легко и спокойно, так что ночь хотелось продлить не только из-за ласк, но и того умиротворения, которое она дарила. Вот и сейчас они, даже проснувшись, продолжали валяться рядом, дожидаясь, пока заварится чай.

– Чем сегодня займемся? – поинтересовался Витор, решив все же нарушить тишину.

– Сходим на озеро? – задумчиво ответил Морт. – Там здорово и народу мало, пещеры вызывают больше интереса.

– Сходим, – воодушевился Витор, – и на этот раз до острова я доплыву первым.

– Посмотрим, – Мортис хитро улыбнулся и добавил: – На что спорим?

– А чего ты хочешь?

– Опять на желание?

– А тебе не понравился прошлый раз? Можем на что-то более вещественное…

– Нет, мне все понравилось, – Морт приподнялся на локте и неспешно поцеловал любовника. – Или у тебя есть какая-то мысль?

– Я надеялся, что у меня все же есть шанс заставить тебя сесть на мотоцикл, – признался Витор. – Я не говорю про трассу и прыжки, можно просто прокатиться по лесу. Хотя теперь даже не знаю, ты своим поцелуем конкретно сбил меня с настроя и заставил думать совсем об ином.

– И почему я до сих пор полноценно не пользовался этой твоей слабостью? – Мортис чуть прищурился, высматривая что-то известное одному ему на лице Вита. – Пожалуй, чай подождет…

Чай успел напрочь остыть, но никто из мужчин об этом не пожалел.

– Заваришь заново? – спросил Витор, но когда Морт попробовал встать, удержал его, прижимая крепче. – Не сейчас. Полежи немного.

– Это и есть твой коварный план? – улыбнулся Мортис, послушно устраиваясь рядом. – Я так окончательно разленюсь, и ты точно доберешься до того острова первым.

– Да-да, именно этого я и добиваюсь, – фыркнул Витор, – или просто хочу еще поваляться, а когда ты не рядом, то это не удается.

– Почему? – без улыбки уточнил палач.

– Бегаешь, мельтешишь… – начал было Вит, но потом со вздохом признался: – Потому что так лучше, спокойнее и приятнее.

Мортис помолчал.

– Мне почему-то тоже. Странное ощущение.

– Не будешь своим фирменным ледяным тоном напоминать о нашем договоре? – несколько неловко пошутил Вит.

– А нужно? По-моему, мы уже давно его нарушили, – тихо отозвался Морт.

– И что дальше? – Витор отпустил его и даже несколько отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать принимать решение, не отвлекать своим теплом.

– Вариант первый – сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, по-прежнему встречаться несколько раз в неделю, приятно проводить время и расходиться. Уже не выйдет, слишком сильно все поменялось. Вариант второй – разойтись в разные стороны и контактировать только по работе. Если честно, не хотелось бы. Вариант третий – окончательно признать, что мы пара со всеми вытекающими, – спокойно перечислил Мортис, прислушиваясь к реакции Вита, точнее, к стуку его сердца, подмечая отношение дознавателя к каждому озвученному пункту.

– Пара, – протянул Витор, словно пробуя слово на вкус. – Как думаешь, потянем? Или скатимся до скандалов и взаимных придирок? Хотя с чего бы нам.

– Как будто что-то принципиально поменяется, – рассмеялся Морт. – Ну, кроме того, что ты сможешь с полным правом испепелять взглядом всех, кто посмеет на нас таращиться.

– И ты мне это позволишь? – лукаво уточнил Вит.

– Конечно, потому что если это буду делать я, вокруг никого живого не останется, – хмыкнул палач, причем, судя по ощущениям Витора, это было не такой уж и неправдой.

– Грозный такой, – рассмеялся Вит, не пытаясь скрыть нежность, вновь притягивая мужчину к себе и касаясь губами его метки. И, припомнив дернувшую фразу дознавателя, спросил: – Так у кого есть шанс привлечь твое внимание?

– Ни у кого, – и прежде чем Вит успел осознать ответ, Морт добавил: – Есть ты, зачем мне еще кто-то?

– Очень правильный ответ, – улыбнулся Витор и, не давая себе передумать, едва слышно выдохнул: – Люблю тебя.

– Я знаю, – мягко улыбнулся Мортис, – и тоже тебя люблю. Спасибо за идею с отпуском, это помогло понять.

– Стоило раньше вытащить тебя? Кстати, об отпуске, я все еще собираюсь тебя обогнать. Пошли, день только начался, давай сделаем так, чтобы он стал незабываемым.

– Не уверен, – хмыкнул палач. – С месяц назад вполне мог сработать первый или второй вариант. Но не будем о грустном, озеро ждет, – он озорно рассмеялся и встал. – Чаю? Чтобы ты точно вырвался вперед.

– Будешь мной гордиться, несмотря на проигрыш?

– Буду, потому что спорить мы все равно будем на желание.

– И тебе нравится мое? – фыркнул Витор и несколько неохотно добавил: – Иди готовь чай, а я полюбуюсь.

– Нужно же понять, почему ты так этого хочешь, – Мортис пожал плечами и направился к столу – как был, не одеваясь, за что Вит был отдельно ему благодарен и действительно не отводил взгляд, следя за каждым движением и пытаясь уложить в голове произошедшее. Теперь можно было не скрывать свои порывы, и мужчина это определенно предвкушал.

День действительно вышел прекрасным. Витор все-таки вырвался вперед в заплыве, и они прилично так смутили остальных отдыхающих выражением его радости, крепкими объятиями и затяжным поцелуем. Да и вообще, оставшееся время в этом месте было чудесным – не нужно было скрывать своего отношения друг к другу и горящих глаз, можно было не сдерживать рвущиеся с языка ласковые слова и признания, и верилось, что дальше все будет еще лучше.

Отпуск закончился, началась обычная жизнь, и вроде бы будни должны были окрасить все в серые цвета или хотя бы приглушить краски, вот только этого не случилось, напротив, каждый новый день, каждое препятствие на пути было лишь поводом любить сильнее, быть рядом, несмотря ни на что.

Иногда судьба дает тебе шанс, и главное – вовремя понять, что за простыми и удобными отношениями скрывается что-то совершенно иное, и найти в себе смелость признать это и силы, чтобы поймать и никогда не отпускать.


End file.
